Little Morgan The Dream Master
by derpsquid
Summary: Morgan finds out how her parents met...and wants to go deeper into the subject. But how far will she go? Sequel to Sleep Crossed Lovers.
1. Chapter 1 - Curiosity

It was dusk. By this time, little noise sounded through the camp as everyone began turning in. The children were preparing their tents to sleep, as they slept individually, or if it were the case, with their spouse, save for a few cases.

Like Morgan.

The latest child from the future encountered, Morgan was the odd one out. Not traumatized by the future, happy go lucky and generally cheery, which was attributed to the loss of her memory. There was one thing, however, that she didn't lose: her closeness to her parents. She always loved them, and even more now that she wanted to rediscover her memories.

That night, Morgan was sleeping with her parents as usual; the recently married Robin and Lucina. They were so close to each other, and finding Morgan only brought them closer.

Lucina was already dozing off, but Robin was finishing up tucking Morgan in.

"Good night, Morgan." said Robin in a sweet tone.

"Wait, Father. A question before we turn in?" asked Morgan.

A warm smile painted Robin's face. "Sure, Morgan. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"How did you and Mother get together?" she asked.

Robin let out a small chuckle. "By sleeping."

Morgan was left confused at the answer. "By sleeping, Father? That's an odd way to get together if you were barely getting to know each other."

"I forgot to mention the sleep talking part, then." said Robin.

"Sleep talking?" asked Morgan. "Now you're just baffling me."

"I figured you wouldn't believe me." said Robin. "We'd spy on each other those nights because we sleep talked. It usually had to do with the other. What I wouldn't give for those dreams again...but I digress. That's how we got together."

Morgan's face still looked unconvinced, but a lot more accepting. "Doesn't make much sense to me, but if that's how it happened...I can't argue."

"Don't let it get to you, Morgan. Maybe you'll find your significant other the same way." said Robin, turning out the candle.

Morgan was left in the darkness. "Yeah...I suppose." she said to herself as she caught some sleep.

Morgan slept peacefully that night, but in the middle of it, she heard something. A voice, calling out for someone.

"Robin..."

Morgan came to from hearing the voice, knowing that it was Lucina's. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she turned to see that Lucina was still very much asleep, yet saying gibberish.

"Mother? Are you awake?" whispered Morgan.

Lucian didn't even twitch at Morgan's question, still lost in her mind. But in a happy way.

"...cherish every moment with me." said Lucina.

Morgan was left confused at her mother talking in her sleep at first. Then it hit her. This seemed to be the sleep talking Robin told her about last night. Morgan wasn't really convinced of the idea, but now that she saw it in action, it got her quite curious.

"I'd love to see what she dreams of..." thought Morgan. "If only there were some way to do so..."

Morgan tucked herself back in bed and caught sleep for the rest of the night, uninterrupted by Lucina. As long as it was doable, Morgan would give anything to see what her mother saw.

As day dawned in camp, Morgan had got up early to stroll around, taking from her father. Last night was still of particular interest to her since what she dismissed as silly was confirmed to her firsthand. But she wanted to go deeper. She wanted to see what their minds saw in slumber, but to her knowledge, no spell existed for that. It bummed Morgan out a little, making her think that it'd be impossible.

Or not.

Lost in thought, she bumped into a certain someone due to not watching her step.

"Oh, sorry!" said Morgan. "I didn't see you there."

The figure, also wearing robes, turned to her. "Whoa there, watch out! Some say I'm cursing to the touch, nya ha ha!"

To her surprise, Henry was the one she bumped into. She didn't expect anyone other than Frederick up at this hour, much less Henry.

"Oh, hey there, Henry. Why up so early?" asked Morgan.

"I like to walk around and inspire myself for making dark spells, hehe. Though, I could also ask the same question to you too, little lady. Why are YOU up at this hour, hm?" asked Henry.

Morgan was left a bit cornered. She could speak up and risk the secret, or lie and find another way.

"I like to take after my father. He loves walking around early and late." answered Morgan.

Henry chuckled.

"That's a nice reason, but it doesn't detract from the fact that you look quite deep in thought about something. What's on your mind?" he asked.

Morgan nervously looked around.

"Can you keep a secret, Henry?" she asked.

A very curious smile painted Henry's face.

"Oooh! I love secrets! Tell me, what is it? Secret love? A fascination? Oh, I'm just so giddy to hear!" he said excitedly.

Morgan's nervous expression calmed down a little.

"See...my parents sleep talk. I've developed an interest in possibly seeing what they dream. Like, to go inside it. I don't even know if that's possible, though." she explained.

Henry's expression kept the same curious smile.

"Ah, a sneaky one, are we, dear Morgan? Luckily for you, I have something that may or may not help you. Come with me, little one, teehee!"

Henry walked towards his tent, Morgan following suit. When they reached it, Morgan got to see the insides. A lot of dead animals and books. Quite a creepy place to be. Henry went into a corner and started looking around.

"Hmm, now where did I leave that thing?" muttered Henry to himself. "Ah, here it is!"

Henry pulled out what looked like an amulet made of bronze, emitting a faint blue glow. It looked like any other amulet, really, but coming from Henry, something was bound to be up with it.

"This, dear Morgan, is a dream amulet. It came as the unfortunate result of a failed experiment, but seeing as it fits your needs, I can give it to ya!" he said, handing it to her.

Morgan examined the amulet closely. It was indeed a normal amulet, emitting a faint blue glow.

"How does it work?" she asked.

Henry put a hand on his chin.

"Well...all you have to do is think of the person whose dream you want to enter, go to sleep while wearing it, and you'll come to in a representation of their subconscious! Normally, you'd need some sort of bodily element to power it, but my dear Tharja did that for me while I was making it, hehe."

Morgan's expression went stale for a moment. Tharja did those things? New fact to her.

"Anyway." continued Henry. "There are rules to follow that I made up based on an interesting experience with Olivia. One, when they get up, it'll force you up as well, so watch it. Two, don't make the dreamer panic, or else they get up, and three, you do not enter the same person's mind two days in a row. Are we clear, missy?"

Morgan looked at Henry with a curious expression. What did he do with Olivia to make up those rules anyway? Either way, she had what she needed.

"Um...yeah. Thanks a bunch, Henry!"

"No problem!" he said. "I always love helping the aspiring little ones who want to learn. Go and have fun."

Morgan ran out of the tent, eager to try it on her first target: Lucina.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spectral Guest

SCL sequel

Chapter 2 - Spectral Guest

**Author's Note: Finally got some time to continue this! Enjoy Morgan's first victim of dream walking ;)**

Morgan was laying in bed, waiting for Robin and Lucina to finally turn in so she could try out her new trinket. They were both just putting thugs away and leaving out emergency tools like extra weapons in case there were a surprise attack.

Morgan was already trying to sleep, seeing as she had tucked herself in. But she couldn't. She had to fall asleep at the same time as Lucina, otherwise the amulet presumably wouldn't work. Lucina herself was the first of the two to get in bed, with Robin shortly following suit.

"Ah, I see you've tucked yourself in tonight, Morgan." said Robin.

Morgan smiled. "There are things I should do by myself, Father. Wouldn't hurt to tuck myself in at times."

Robin let out a chuckle before blowing out the candles and getting in bed himself. "Good night, Morgan." he said.

"Same to you, Father." answered Morgan.

Now that Robin had turned away from her and was asleep, Morgan quietly pulled out the amulet. Despite glowing, it was very faint and not bright enough to be noticed under clothing. She put it on, noting that it was almost perfect for her size. Closing her eyes, she began the next step: thinking of her target, who right now was Lucina.

"I want to enter the unconscious world of my mother. I want to see what she dreams, since all is not as it seems. I hope this works." she thought.

Closing her eyes, Morgan allowed herself to sleep.

Morgan felt strange. She could hear her heart beating, at first. Her world was still dark, but a light slowly began illuminating her sight, and the notable heartbeat noise began fading. Slowly, Morgan began coming to. When her eyes opened fully, she realized where she was.

The tent.

Realizing this, Morgan quickly stood up, making sure she was in one piece. Indeed, she really was somewhere else, as she felt it all so real, and some things, like her bed, were missing.

"I'm...I'm somewhere else! Is this really Lucina's dream?!" she asked herself.

Her thoughts were stopped by a distant sound. Someone was talking. Determined to find out who, Morgan stepped outside the tent, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone. To her surprise, everyone was gathered in the open, sitting in front of an altar, decorated with flowers.

Atop the altar were three people. The gender mistaken Libra, Robin, and Lucina. It confused Morgan a bit. Weren't they already married? Regardless, she heard Libra saying some words:

"...do you, Lucina, take Robin as your loving husband?" he asked.

From her little hiding spot, Morgan saw Lucina crying happy tears under her bridal hood. It looked quite touching, seeing as it was the first time she'd seen her mother this happy since she came back from the future.

"I do." said Lucina.

Libra turned to Robin. "And do you, Robin, take Lucina, daughter of Lord Chrom, as your beloved wife?"

Robin himself was quite the looker. He had a different set of robes on as opposed to his usual cloak, but it didn't detract at all from his usual beauty, for a tactician.

"I do." said Robin.

Libra let out a smile. "Then, with Naga's divine blessing, I name you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Robin turned to Lucina and lifted her hood. They stared at each other for a moment as Morgan watched.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgan said to herself. "Kiss her already!"

Almost as if Lucina had heard Morgan, they both kissed as a round of applause and cheers came from the public. Morgan herself was moved quite a bit, almost wanting to go and congratulate them herself. She stepped forward, but a memory clicked to her.

"Don't make the dreamer panic." said Henry's voice in her mind.

Morgan thought about that for a moment. Would Lucina seeing her in a dream about a recent memory count as a situation to panic in? Or would it just cause some awkward confusion?

A voice behind her spooked off her thoughts. "They really do look wonderful together, don't they, Morgan?"

Morgan jumped at the voice, turning to find...Laurent.

"Oh...Laurent. Yes, they do indeed look good. Shouldn't you be with them? Or at least, with your parents?" she asked.

Laurent, of all people, let out a laugh. "Nah, I'm all for letting the parents enjoy it. I like it that way." he said.

Even not knowing Laurent all that well, she knew something was off. Laurent wasn't one to act like this. He was a stoic, serious type, not one that laughed at things.

"Are you okay, Laurent?" asked Morgan. "You...aren't yourself."

Laurent looked at Morgan with an oddly big smile, even for him. "Babe, none of us are ourselves this day. Just relax and enjoy thn show."

It was there that Morgan's nonsense meter went off.

Laurent called her babe. Laurent. The son of the woman who would speak in overly formal language. At this point she would have not been surprised if Kellam complained about being seen too much.

"Um...ok. I'm gonna go talk to everyone else. See you then, Laurent."

Morgan retreated forward into the gathering, amazingly, without being seen. Robin and Lucina were still together, for that matter. Morgan really wanted to congratulate them, but she didn't know if Lucina seeing her in a past memory would be jarring or not. Casting her doubts aside, she moved forward. Morgan felt that everyone was staring her down as she walked towards the newly wed couple.

Lucina and Robin both had tears in their eyes, embracing each other like never before. Morgan got even closer until she was a few steps away from them. Turning to the side, Lucina noticed Morgan standing there.

A flurry of thoughts invaded Lucina's dream self. Why would Morgan, of all people, be present at the wedding if she hadn't been found yet? Why was she so adamant in coming close anyway?

"M-Morgan?" asked Lucina. "Are you actually here? I don't remember you being found at this moment..."

Morgan was backed into a corner about answering. People could sometimes remember dreams, but was it worth taking the gamble?

"Relax, Mother. Aren't you happy that I'm here? Besides, for all we know, it's just a dream." said Morgan.

The dream Lucina tried to answer, but couldn't. Contrary to what Morgan thought, this subtle gesture was the actual Lucina's mind trying to make sense of things. What was really going on?

"I do suppose it's fine either way, Morgan...Morgan? Are you okay?" asked Lucina.

She had turned to see Morgan looking a bit dizzy. Morgan had no explanation for it since everything was otherwise fine, but she did notice something; the amulet beneath her clothing; its glow was fading away. But why? Was it losing power? Or maybe...Morgan's sudden revelation to Lucina caused her to become self conscious that she was dreaming? Was Henry's "if they awake, you awaken" statement becoming fact?

"D-don't worry...Lucina." stuttered Morgan. "I'm fine-"

Morgan collapsed in front of her and Robin. And she didn't have an explanation.

"Morgan!" yelled Lucina.

From Morgan's point of view, Lucina was rushing towards her as the world blacked out. The last things she heard were Lucina's pleas for help.

Lucina shot up in bed, breathing heavily, trying to grasp what just happened. The last thing she remembered was tending to a collapsed Morgan. Still exasperated, she turned to the side to see Morgan still sleeping, which sort of calmed her down.

"Ok...like she said...just a dream." thought Lucina to herself.

Lucina went back to sleep almost immediately, not knowing Morgan's own predicament. She wasn't sleeping. In fact, she was awake; she couldn't move.

Morgan was staring into the tent's wall, trying desperately to move. She could not, as if her extremities were severed. She couldn't speak to save her life either. She was, quite literally, paralyzed.

"Note to self." thought Morgan. "Ask Henry what the hell just happened later."

Morgan decided to stop struggling for a bit and think while it passed. She has just successfully witnessed a dream. A dream of times passed, but a dream nonetheless. Several questions plagued her mind, however. Why was Laurent acting differently? Why did she collapse when Lucina started questioning things? Why couldn't she move right now? These were questions only answerable by Henry.

Finally being able to move, if slightly, Morgan turned to see Lucina, having slept again. A smile painted Morgan's face as she decided not to enter her world a second time. Even so, she couldn't. So she thought of her next destination.

Robin's mind.

**End Chapter Notes: Phew! I haven't been under this much block ever since writing a believable conflict in my last fic. So yeah, Robin's the next target in the main story. I can reasonably see the joking Morgan to enter dreams at random, but that's for later, haha. Any opinions? Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - In the Minds of Tacticians

**Author's note: Surprise! Didn't expect another chapter today, huh? Well, I was inspired...after getting up from a bizarre dream, haha. Enjoy.**

Following the last night's incident, Morgan made a reminder to get up before her parents and resolve her doubts with Henry. Surely if he did his routine every day, she'd find him doing similar things at this hour as well. Making her way towards his tent, she saw that nobody was awake...a good start. She saw Henry counting a few dead creatures outside his tent, fittingly.

"Henry?" asked Morgan.

Henry turned to Morgan, smiling once he saw her. "Morgan! I was expecting you'd be here." he said.

Morgan was surprised. "You were expecting me?" she asked.

Henry let out a laugh. "Of course! Surely after your first time in the world of the unconscious, you'd come bolting to me for questions, nya ha ha! So, come with me, and let's see what's on your mind!" he said, disappearing into his tent.

Morgan followed, seeing him sitting on the ground. She followed suit after a small gesture from Henry.

"So let's hear these doubts, missy!" said Henry.

Morgan was sweating a bit.

"Okay...in order, then. First, I saw everyone behaving differently from their usual selves in Lucina's dream. Why?"

"Simple!" said Henry. "A sleeping mind portrays people as it sees them in daily life. Of course, that might lead to confusing things, nya ha ha! What's next?"

Morgan perked up a bit.

"I fainted before getting up at the same time as Lucina. Surely there has to be some other, less stressful way to prepare to leave a dream?" she asked.

Henry scratched his head. "Well...I'm pretty sure there was a way to exit a dream prematurely, but I'll have to find that out, hehe. As for getting up at the same time, there's no way to guarantee that...a nice game of surprise, teehee! Anything else?"

Morgan had one last question. "When I got up, I couldn't move at all. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, this one's fun." said Henry. "Given that you probably made dear Lucina panic somehow, she must have gotten up in a forced manner. The poor brain can't react to this spontaneous event, so really, it just paralyzes you for your own safety. I know it sounds weird, but take my word for it."

Morgan gulped. She'd have to be careful if she didn't want to wake up paralyzed again. She stood up and walked to the tent entrance.

"Well...alright. Thanks, Henry." she said.

Henry waved back. "Enjoy your next invasion, darling!"

Morgan turned her face and put on an expression of disgust as she left.

Later in the morning, Robin and Lucina sat in their tent, having overslept. There weren't any duties that day, so it was fine.

"How did you sleep, Lucina?" asked Robin.

"Kind of weird, to be honest." said Lucina.

"Why so?"

"I was dreaming of our wedding...and Morgan appeared out of nowhere. It was enough to jolt me awake, somehow." said Lucina.

"Morgan? In a past memory of the wedding?" asked Robin. "That's admittedly strange. But it can't be a big problem, right?"

"No, it's not...I just found it odd." said Lucina.

Their discussion finalized, both got up and prepared for the rest of the day.

Morgan was waiting for the evening like a child waited for a birthday. Her first trip into Lucina's mind was interesting, so she could only wonder what Robin's held. Like the last night, she was already tucked in by the time both of her parents were preparing. Robin certainly caught wind of it.

"You've been more excited to sleep, Morgan." said Robin. "I like that from you."

Morgan looked at her father, relieved that he didn't suspect anything.

"I take from the best, Father. The early bird gets the worm." she said with a smile. Robin returned the smile as he saw his daughter with mature habits.

"Of course, Morgan. I'm...honestly flattered. Good night, sweetheart." he said, blowing out a candle.

Thankful that her father had turned around she once again donned the amulet and began the small ritual once more.

"Tonight, I enter the mind of my father, Robin. I want to see what he plans." thought Morgan.

She closed her eyes and drifted off, waiting to see where she'd end up.

The same sensation again. The feeling of being reborn in another realm. It came back to join her as she made her descent into Robin's mind. The heartbeat, the breathing...it all returned.

Morgan's world was still black. Slowly, however, she came to. She could see what was above her; the sky. Apparently she had appeared outside the tent this time.

Standing up, she saw that the sky at night was dark as could be. Was he sleeping, by chance? And what bizarre thing would she see in this world?

Her second question would be answered by something in the distance. It looked like a wolf...but upon looking farther, it looked like a pack of wolves...with Risen riding them. Risen...riding wolves. What in the name of Naga was Robin thinking about?

"What. The. Hell." thought Morgan to herself.

The Risen, having apparently seen her, turned in her general direction, those red eyes staring at her being. Morgan was paralyzed with fear and was about to scream...until they literally waved at her and kept moving.

Morgan was all but baffled. She had just witnessed mindless undead riding canine creatures...waving at her. Could things get any weirder? Hopefully not.

Morgan turned around and walked towards what she recognized as Robin's tent. It seemed empty from the outside, yet there was a candle on. Peeking inside, she saw an open tome and lit candle, but no Robin.

"Well...no harm in looking at what Father writes, is there?" she said to herself.

Approaching the tome, she saw what was written on the open pages:

"I can't confess that easily. I love Lucina. How the hell am I supposed to say that in public when she's awkward about it, Chrom is suspicious, and virtually no one else knows?"

Morgan looked forward, stunned. This was how they got together? It clicked to her; another memory.

"If these people dream about anything, it's their memories, right?" she sarcastically asked herself. Turning back to the book, she realized it said something different:

"Damn Lissa, holding my nose while I'm asleep and making me panic over Risen riding wolves. It's fine, though."

Morgan resisted laughing as much as possible. That certainly explained the bizarre event she saw a few minutes ago. Turning away, she waited a few seconds and looked back to see if the text changed, and it did:

"Screw it. I confess tonight if she's not asleep. Maybe if she's dreamspeaking I'll say it and see what happens. Just calming down before I go to her tent..."

Morgan looked to the tent's exit, possibly knowing where Robin was. If he was dreaming a memory, then those pages were arguably his mind sorting out those memories, right? Only one thing left to do now.

Morgan left the tent and looked around camp, looking at tents to possibly find Lucina's. It took her a while, but eventually she stumbled upon one in the corner that was unchecked.

"This must be Mother's." thought Morgan. "And if Mother is here...so is Father, presumably."

Morgan looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and peeked inside. To her surprise, she found them both...cuddling. Robin was sort of curled in a ball, with Lucina hugging him, making it look like a mother hugging her child. It had to be the most adorable thing she'd seen in quite a while, too.

She withdrew her head from the tent and took a step back...into an unseen pile of branches. A large cracking sound was emitted.

"Oh damn." thought Morgan to herself.

Robin and Lucina were awoken by the sound of cracking. They were both equally confused while still getting back into reality...well, a dream reality, anyway.

"Lucina...was that you? I heard a lot of noise." asked a clearly sleepy Robin.

Lucina looked at him with the same confusion. "Well...we've been here in this admittedly cute sleeping position the whole time...do you want to check it out?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Robin, standing up, with Lucina following suit. Morgan knew she was in for an awkward moment if either of them found her, so she made haste and ran for a hiding spot.

"Wait." said Lucina. "Something's off."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

Lucina thought for a moment. "I heard fast movement straight ahead of us. If someone was around, they clearly don't want to be spotted. I'll look around here, you head in the direction of the footsteps." she said.

"Right. I'll see if there's any disturbance." said Robin, exiting the tent.

Robin stood in the night, under full moonlight. "Lucina said that the movement sounded in a straight line." he thought. "That must mean..."  
>He suddenly remembered that he left his tent unguarded.<p>

Making a mad dash, he hoped that there wasn't some thief or spy running amok for his journals. Especially the ones containing those embarrassing personal thoughts. Reaching his tent, he saw that it was closed. It did nothing to make him less paranoid, however, so he approached slowly...and thrust open the entrance to see if anyone was there. To his surprise, he found Morgan, sleeping there. Robin's dreamy form was confused, to say the least, his unconscious mind trying to do the thinking.

"Wait...we hadn't found Morgan yet. This was literally the night I confessed to Lucina. What's she doing here?" he thought.

As he pondered the thought, Morgan lay completely still. Not because she was asleep, but because she was trying to fake out her father by faking sleep. But he already had suspicions, so she wouldn't get away that easily.

"Please go away, please go away, please go away..." thought Morgan.

Shrugging off the thought as a fabrication of his mind, Robin walked over to Morgan, intending to wake her. From her perspective, the footsteps made her shiver a bit out of fear she'd be caught. Robin only saw his daughter being cold. The thought made him a little sad, but he fought it and nudged Morgan. "Morgan? Could you get up?" he asked.

Morgan almost felt relieved at that moment. She'd very nearly faked out her father. Now all she had to do was convince him; or rather, his mind, that it was all okay.

"mmmmwhat?" she said, faking drowsiness. She slowly opened her eyes to find Robin standing above her. "Father...what is it?" she asked.

Robin found it difficult to make a question. He didn't want to potentially weird out his daughter by asking some crazy thing.

"I...heard footsteps while I was in Lucina's tent. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them?" he asked.

"I've been here this whole time, Father." answered Morgan. "Why would I know?"

Even in the face of his own dilemma, which wasn't unfounded, Morgan's logic was sound to him. She never got up at night.

"It's...nothing, Morgan. You go back to sleep. My apologies." he said, leaving the tent.

Morgan closed her eyes again, hoping that by the time she opened them again, she'd be back in the real world.

Robin made a quick scan around the area, finding nothing out of the ordinary, and no Tharja either. He was relieved, but another thought invaded his mind.

Morgan. Left alone in Robin's tent. He began to feel a bit guilty about it, so he turned back and entered his tent again. Taking off his robe, he laid down in the bed and cuddled with Morgan like he did with Lucina, closing his eyes.

Later, Robin awoke, in his own bed, in the new tent set up for three. After realizing what had happened, he did a quick reality check by pinching himself and looking around. He saw Morgan, asleep next to him, and Lucina on the other side. Relieved, he let his head drop on the pillow again, knowing it was all a dream.

On Morgan's end, she was just as happy. Barring that small incident, this dream went along smoothly and she didn't wake up paralyzed. A smile painted her face as she closed her eyes again, wondering who she'd visit next.

**End Chapter Notes: I didn't expect to get this one out as quickly as I did. Morgan's main objective is done; let's see where it goes from here. Got suggestions? Leave them in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost in a Lord's Nightmares

**Author's Note: Okay...the tone of this one is slightly different, and unintentionally. Still hope that y'all like it. Kind of overdid myself :P**

As per usual in the mornings, Lucina was fast asleep, in her own world. That was, until a voice beckoned her awakening much earlier than normal.

"...Lucina...get up..."

She struggled to get up, since forced awakenings weren't her thing.

"Mmmm?" she asked, still asleep.

"Lucina. We need to talk."

Her mind finally snapped and heeded the call of the voice now recognized as Robin.

"Robin...what is it?" she asked, still getting up. Robin himself looked upon with a concerned expression.

"Lucina...remember that dream you had where you said Morgan appeared in an improbable manner?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Why so?" asked Lucina.

"I just so happen to have had my own little experience with her. Different context, same thing, her appearing when she shouldn't. It feels odd, though, like she's actually there, spying on me." explained Robin.

Lucina looked at him in confusion. "It can't be anything more than a coincidence, right? It's not like she can enter dreams or anything. Look at her, she's sleeping like a baby." she said, pointing at their daughter.

Robin had to concede the point here. Despite his growing suspicion, there wasn't any currently feasible way for her to do such a thing...that he knew of, at least. "I suppose you're right, Lucina. Maybe I worry too much."

Lucina smiled and kissed Robin, trying to ease him of his worries.

Morgan was in doubt the rest of the day. She technically already saw what she wanted, what her mother and father dreamt of, but also felt an insatiable need to continue. After all, she wasn't harming anybody, was she?  
>Morgan walked around camp when not doing any chores, thinking of whose mind to visit next. There were so many possibilities! Maybe one of the fellow children, maybe one of their parents, maybe-<p>

It popped in her mind. She knew who was next, just from the thought of it.

Chrom. Of all the people Morgan was thinking of, and her first thought wasn't the Shepherd leader? It was almost inconceivable. Regardless, she had her next target.

As night came, Morgan was in bed on time, as usual. Chrom was usually one of the first to turn in, so she didn't worry about sleeping too early to catch him. Before she could close her eyes, she was called.

"Morgan?" said Robin, standing above her.

It was Robin. Morgan felt slightly nervous, considering she had shown herself to them in their dreams, in succession, no less.

"Yes, Father?"

Robin scratched his head, not knowing how to say it. It was certainly a bizarre subject, and he didn't want to be weird to his daughter.

"It's likely coincidence and an issue to ignore...but why do we dream of you, Morgan? Twice have me and Lucina seen you in our dreams in completely unrelated subjects. I'm...just curious, that's all."

Morgan felt confident. If she could fool her father in a dream, she could fool him here, though it was a bit honest.

"It's just a concept of love, Father. You and Mother care for me, and me appearing in your dreams is probably just a reinforcement of that feeling. I wouldn't think much of it, honestly."

Robin smiled, feeling grateful that Morgan didn't think him weird. "All right, just a small doubt. Thank you, Morgan." he said, blowing out the candles.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. She was effectively free of suspicion...unless someone else complained, that was. Her worries dispelled, she began the thought of her next destination: Chrom's dream.

"Must be interesting to think what Chrom dreams. He's got a wife and all, so maybe it's gonna be like my own parents." she thought. Morgan then closed her eyes to begin another night of adventures in slumberland.

Oddly enough, the usual feeling of void that accompanied Morgan during her descent into dreams was absent this time. Maybe she was getting used to the whole thing.

Morgan opened her eyes to find herself...in Ylisstol and not camp this time around. Reasonably, Chrom would be at the palace, so she stood up and went on her way there. Something was wrong, though. As she walked across the capital, she saw that it was completely deserted. Nobody in sight in the vast streets despite the brightness of day. It unnerved Morgan, but she knew that it was all an illusion, so she brushed off the thought.

"Hello!" she called out. No answer. There really was no one around.

Or so she thought.

Just before she reached the palace, she heard something. It sounded like a door creaking. Morgan immediately looked around frantically trying to find the source, eventually seeing a nearby house's door swinging slightly. Against all common sense, she drew closer to check it out. It had stopped swinging by the time she got next to it, so she simply dismissed it as faulty. Turning around, Morgan planned to return to her original objective of getting to the palace.

That is, until the door swung open and she was grabbed. Caught by surprise, Morgan struggled against her captor.

"Stay calm! I'm not going to hurt you!" said her captor.

She knew that voice. It was Chrom himself. Morgan stopped struggling and allowed Chrom to release her.

"Chrom! What was that for?!" she demanded, not realizing that Chrom speaks signaling for her to keep quiet. Growing a face of frustration, Chrom covered her mouth and began talking.

"Listen to me very carefully. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is trapped in the palace, and if you don't shut up, their captor is going to find and do bad things to us. I don't know how or when you avoided capture, but I need your help so we can get everyone out. Clear?"

Morgan couldn't bring herself to argue after that. She nodded yes, and Chrom released her.

"Just a question, though." asked Morgan. "Who or what has them captured?"

Chrom began scratching his head nervously. "That's honestly very hard to answer because it's so surprising. Basically, it's that-"

A voice was heard in the distance.

"Chrooom! Where are youuuu?" asked a voice in a flirtatious manner.

Morgan was left surprised and Chrom nervous. "That's not...no, you're joking. Please tell me this is a joke, Chrom." said Morgan in disbelief.

Chrom let out a sigh. "Yes, Morgan, it's exactly what you hear. Cordelia has everyone locked in the palace."

Morgan's mind filled itself with so many questions. Why Cordelia, why go to such insane lengths and what the hell was Chrom dreaming?

"She's apparently had a crush on me for a long time and I didn't notice. It apparently got worse after I married Sumia. Today, she snapped and took everyone hostage, and she won't let them free unless I marry her." explained Chrom. "She's gone Gangrel levels of nuts."

Morgan was left in utter shock. Then again, she was more interested in the fact that Chrom was dreaming about THIS as opposed to something like a Risen attack or Emmeryn's death for traumatic factor. But that didn't matter. She had friends to save.

"So what do we do, Chrom?" she asked.

"I know what to do, but we need Cordelia distracted. And she's headed this way." explained Chrom.

Another call pierced the silence. "Chrom? I'm only asking for something simple! Come out and let's make this all OK, huh?"

Chrom scoffed from his hiding spot. "Not on your life. Morgan, what's here that we can use to distract her?" Morgan looked around, seeing a lot of tools in the place. "I have an idea." she said.

Cordelia was still in the streets, looking for her would-be husband. She was quite calm, but fiercely determined to get him. Morgan knew that the real Cordelia would never do such a thing to get Chrom's attention, but then again, for one, she once scared him by wearing a Risen mask, and for another, dream land. Anything could happen.

Cordelia was walking towards the palace, still looking, growing disappointed when he really didn't dare to show. Oh well. That meant leaving his friends to suffer.

"Alright, Chrom, if you don't want to do this the easy way, we do it the hard way." she called, pulling out a lance. Just as she said that, the sound of plates breaking came from a nearby house. Chrom had revealed himself.

"Ah. I know where you are, Chrom. There's no escape from my embrace this time, honey!" she declared.

Cordelia ran towards the house, stopping in front of the door. It was closed. A big smile painted her face as she opened the door. Without warning, she felt a large bang on her head. Chrom and Morgan had laid a trap and she fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Both were running towards the palace. "That was actually pretty smart, Morgan. I didn't think it would work!" exclaimed Chrom. "People are easy to fool when blind to strategy. There's a reason Father's the best asset here." said Morgan.

Entering the palace, Chrom looked around frantically. "Over there." he pointed. Both ran to the stairs which led further down...into a dungeon.

"This palace has a dungeon?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, of course it does. Why wouldn't it?" said Chrom.

"I've just never seen it before..." answered Morgan. "But let's focus on the task at hand."

Chrom was searching like a madman for his friends. He didn't want to fight Cordelia to free them, so he had to move fast.

"Over there!" he shouted. He ran to the mass of Shepherds, tied individually and laid there, isolated from the town. Sumia was the first to notice him.

"Chrom!" shouted Sumia. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." said Chrom. "But I couldn't have done it without Morgan."

"Morgan?!" shouted Lucina. "But she's here with us!"

Chrom stopped in confusion. Two Morgans? Was that even possible?

"Never mind that!" yelled Chrom. "We need to get you all out of here before-"

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice. "It's gone far enough!"

Both Morgan and Chrom turned to see Cordelia pointing a spear at them, clearly dropping the happy facade.

"You know, Chrom...for a man with a wife, I'm intrigued that you'd free Robin's daughter first. But that doesn't matter."

The Morgan at the back got fed up. "WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING THE FACT THAT IM STILL TIED UP IN THIS DAMN ROPE?!" she yelled.

Cordelia lowered her weapon, confused. "T-two Morgans? Mind explaining this?" she demanded.

"I don't know either. And I don't care, she's helping me. And regardless of all of this, you need to stop." declared Chrom.

"How silly. Look at you. Your friends barring that clone or whatever are tied up. And you have to save them without collateral damage. I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over!" she retorted.

"Never!" yelled Chrom. "I'll never marry you when you're this insane!"

Cordelia smirked.

"Then I suppose you'd accept...death." she said, pointing her lance at him. Chrom's determined expression did not change. That is, until Morgan stepped in front of him.

"Morgan! What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Cordelia!" shouted Morgan, extending her arms. "I don't care if I die in the process, you're not harming anyone!"

Cordelia was legitimately surprised by Morgan's determination, but unfazed nonetheless in her objective.

"Morgan...kindly step out of the way." she said, irritated. "Otherwise, it's going to get messy."

Morgan faked a laugh. "Don't be foolish, think now all this danger isn't fun and games! When everything is back to normal, do you really want the blame?!"

Cordelia was stunned. Not because she was being dared, but because it was Robin's child daring her. She wanted her out of the way, but she didn't her harmed either. It stuck her in a dilemma.

"Morgan!" yelled Chrom. "Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?"

"Yes, Chrom, it is absurd." she answered. "But there's a reason. You're dreaming. Watch."

Morgan walked to the hostages and freed them effortlessly with her Levin Sword. Cordelia began getting mad.

"Morgan...stop it...stop it now..." she said, irritated.

"You want it to stop? Stop me." dared Morgan, freeing more of them.

Cordelia's expression turned from mad to insane as she readied her weapon.

"Stop...stop!" she said, running towards her, weapon in hand. Chrom was ready to stop her, getting in her way. Crashing into him, she lost grip of the lance, sending flying...with the butt of the lance striking Morgan in the head. She collapsed immediately.

"Morgan!" screamed Chrom. He ignored Cordelia, rushing to the aid of Robin's daughter, feeling guilty over her possibly severe injury.  
>Morgan was feeling the world disappear in front of her. This must be the point where he woke up.<p>

A last scream was what she heard before abruptly being forced out.

Chrom woke up in panic. He swore that he had just witnessed Morgan being injured by a weapon. It wasn't until a minute passed that he realized that he was dreaming.

"Just...just a dream...okay. It could have been much worse." he said to himself, relieved.

Sumia woke alongside him. "Chrom? Is something wrong? A nightmare, perhaps?" she asked.

Chrom was slightly embarrassed to tell the actual subject of his dream to her, but the alternate possibility was good enough as well.

"Just...seeing one of our own die. Just a reminder to keep me on my toes in battle." he said, laying back down, hoping he could spend the rest of the night in peace.

Morgan, on the other hand, woke up paralyzed...again. Chrom's understandable fear forced her out of the dream, except this time it was accompanied by a splitting headache. Did pain in dreams transfer to the real world as well?

"Note to self." she thought. "NEVER visit Chrom's dreams AGAIN."

The most Morgan could do right now was sit back and think of a...less traumatic target. Someone much more lively.

Maybe Anna.

**End Chapter Notes: Jesus...I wrote this and thought: that wasn't my original idea. Good thing it's rated T. On a brighter note, next victi-er, _destination,_ will definitely be lighthearted. Any thoughts? Leave a review!**

**An imaginary cookie to the one who finds the mall shout-outs I threw in, some less obvious than others ;3 One small hint, though; title's a reference.**


	5. Chapter 5 - One Track Minded Merchant

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support, guys! Even though it doesn't have the attention my last fic got, I still very much appreciate feedback. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Following his nightmare and an extra round of thankfully peaceful sleep until the morning, Chrom rushed outside of his tent and towards Robin's. Maybe it was just a dream, but he still felt heavily concerned for Morgan's well being.

On the way there, he thought of what he would tell Morgan if she happened to see him and ask what was wrong, oblivious to the fact that she knew exactly what happened.

"Just a nightmare about a Risen attack." thought Chrom. "Anyone believes that, right?"

When he arrived at Robin's tent, he stared at it nervously. All he wanted to do was see how Morgan was holding up, not awaken both tactician and daughter. "A quick peek." he thought. Breathing heavily, he poked his head inside.

As expected, all three were sleeping, with Morgan curled up in a ball for some reason. Maybe she liked to sleep that way. Relieved, he receded his head, let out a sigh, and went off to begin daily routines.

Soon enough, Morgan got up as well, intending to ask Henry about this new headache that, while much less of a bother as it was in the early morning, still persisted. Putting on her robes, she quietly exited her tent and moved around camp, finding Henry's tent. Poking her head inside, she found the dark mage quietly reading.

"Henry?" she asked. "Can we talk quickly?"

Henry turned to face her. "Morgan! I was wondering when you'd come, nya ha ha! Come in, let's see what plagues you."

Morgan entered the tent and sat on the floor. "Just a quick question. It's about the dreaming thing again."

Henry's face sported a grin. "Oooh, what do we have on our minds now, missy?"

Morgan began explaining it to him. "Well...last night I entered Chrom's dream, and through odd circumstances, I got smacked in the head with the butt of. a lance, and woke up both paralyzed and with a headache. Does pain transfer to the real world?"

Henry began to think. "Usually, pain doesn't transfer if it's minor. Unless, however, it were big enough. Like say, death. If you woke up in pain, it's because the injury you suffered there was around that intensity level. Not that there's anything wrong with that, teehee!"

Morgan gulped. She'd have to be even more careful the next times. "Should I take a break from my little excursions for a bit, Henry? I wouldn't want to run into a death situation again." she asked.

"If ya want. I'd keep going for the thrill of it, nya ha ha! But...you do look like you were traumatized by what happened. Take a break, continue in a few days, ok?" said Henry.

Such a display was odd coming from Henry, but she accepted it. A break was in order. "Thanks, Henry. I appreciate the help."

"The feeling is mutual, Morgan." he said.

Morgan stood up and exited the tent, intent on resting her mind for a few days.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Morgan had used the amulet. After visiting Chrom's dream and pretty much "dying" or at best going comatose in a dream, possible or not, Morgan was all but sure that she wanted nothing to do with his mind. Too traumatic. She was running out of candidates that actually interested her, since they boiled down to Robin and Lucina, mainly. Although, she could always enter their dreams again, but at risk of reigniting suspicion towards her. She decided against it for now and thought of who to "visit" next.<p>

Nobody had traits that really amused her enough to want to see their dreams, in reality. Chrom was an exception due to being Lucina's father and generally being unpredictable in mood, but no one else stood out for now. She needed someone crazy, someone obsessive, someone...maybe, someone like Anna.

Morgan knew that Anna had a rather obsessive fascination for gold. Hell, the dream itself might as well be rather predictable, but given that it's a different slumberland for everybody, just possibly worth entering to see what she fantasized about.

Putting on the amulet with nervous thoughts, Morgan began her pre-dream thoughts once more.

"Man, Anna dreams must be so rich with content. It's a limited offer, so I'd better see as well." she thought.

Morgan closed her eyes, hoping she'd end up in a more tame place.

Of all the things Morgan felt as she appeared in Anna's dream, the feel of metal was actually rather expected. What she didn't expect was to feel it all around her...it almost felt like...coins. Coins everywhere.

When Morgan came to, she realized that she was buried under a huge pile of coins.

"What the hell!" she yelled, crawling aimlessly through the sea of gold. Moving straight forward, she found that there was a wall. It was made of metal. She moved in the opposite direction. Another metal wall. She began to think that she was in a safe.

"Ok...I knew Anna had an obsession with money, but this is ridiculous. What is she gonna do, swim in it?" said Morgan, still looking around.  
>Eventually, she realized that she stepped on something. It was a trapdoor. A trapdoor in a vault? Didn't make much sense.<p>

"If it's a way out, it's a way out." thought Morgan.

Opening the trapdoor, it opened downwards, causing some of the gold to spill in, making Morgan lose her footing. She landed on her butt, causing her some minor pain. Shrugging it off, Morgan stood up and looked around.

Wherever she was, it was dark. There was enough room for her to stand freely, but barely any light. Given the feel, it was a narrow hallway.

"Well, I can't just stand around." thought Morgan. "Better to move forward than stay here."

Morgan began walking down the hallway, completely lost. She had zero idea of where Anna's dream took place, and there was no chance she was guessing anyway. All Morgan knew was that wherever she was made it abundantly clear that Anna had weird design choices.

Morgan's stride was stopped by a wall, which due to being unseen, caused her to slightly hit herself on the head. No big deal. She felt around the wall, feeling a small object on the side. It was a lever. Pulling it down, she saw torches come on and the wall opening to reveal a brightly lit room.

Out of curiosity, Morgan entered. Why anyone would build a room beneath a vault full of gold was her guess.

The room looked like some sort of trophy room. There were objects looking so valuable they were not to be believed. Treasures unlike anything Morgan had ever seen, and, as hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to describe them, like a most improbable dream...like the one she was in. A certain one of these treasures caught her attention, posed in the center of the room.

"You have to be joking." thought Morgan.

The Fire Emblem itself was in the center. The shield Chrom always sported, with all the gems in their sockets. She knew it was impossible, but it was there. Morgan almost wanted it for herself.

"Pretty valuable, isn't it?" asked a voice.

Morgan nearly soiled herself at the unexpected question and turned to find Anna herself standing behind her. Unlike her usual wear, she was sporting a red colored robe with gold trimming. She must have felt like a king, didn't she?

"Chrom simply gave it to me, the kind gentleman he is, for safekeeping." explained Anna. "But I have other plans for it. I'll be richer than I am once I can sell it off to the first non genocidal client I find!"

Morgan looked at her, confused.

"Are you insane, Anna? Imagine what a person would do with it!"

"Maybe I'm the insane one, but..." she said, pulling out her rapier. "You're the crazier one for somehow entering here."

Morgan took a few steps back. "Whoa, Anna, calm down, I'm sure we can reach a compromise, I-I haven't taken anything! I swear!"

Anna looked at the tactician's daughter, now on her knees, begging. She felt some pity for her, considering she was an honest one.

"All right, then. Give me all your valuables and leave!" said Anna in a happy tone.

Morgan looked up at her, baffled. "I don't have any valuables on me." Anna didn't look convinced. "I don't suppose you'd mind me cutting up your robe to make sure, right?" she said, raising her rapier.

Morgan looked terrified. "Anna...I'm speaking the truth, can we please calm down?" she asked.

"Yeah, I won't have people sneaking in my castle." said Anna, raising her weapon into a striking position.

"This'll teach ya a lesson-"

Morgan's world unexpectedly went black. No warning, no anticipation, no nothing. Darted back to reality without a second thought.

She catapulted in bed, confused. No paralysis, no pain...what the hell had happened? Wasn't Anna about to at least injure her accidentally?

Maybe.

Anna, for that matter, sat in her tent, rubbing her head. "That is the LAST time I sleep next to my chest." she thought. "What was I dreaming anyway?"

Ignoring her own question over the fact that she just woke herself up by somehow hitting her head on a chest, Anna went back to sleep, as did Morgan after the odd subversion of dream rules that just transpired. Morgan did get something clear, though.

A much cheerier and less volatile subject had to be next.

**End Chapter Notes: Call this filler while I get my next victim's chapter in full force. That one shall be much more entertaining. Any thoughts? Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cloaked in Blackness

**Author's Note: The children have been left out, it seems. Let's give one of them some screen time :D**

During dinner the next night, Morgan realized something regarding her dream walking. After the experiences with Chrom and Anna, not only did Morgan not want anything to do with them again, but the adults in general were dreamers whose minds she wanted no part in. She needed someone...closer to her age. Problem was, none of the children were particularly intriguing to her...at least, not yet. She needed someone to keep her desire for dream exploration alive.

Bummed, she headed directly for her tent when Robin and Lucina were done, intent on sleeping parallel to them. Even with nearly everyone in their tents, she couldn't help but feel watched...kind of like Chrom's nightmare. At least here she knew where everyone was.

Arriving at her own tent, she let out a sigh of sadness, and opened the entrance.

"Morgan."

The unexpected call of her name made her turn around and nearly yelp. Standing behind her was, of all people, Gerome.

"G-Gerome?!" she asked, nervously. "Were you following me?!"

Gerome's stoic expression remained unchanged. "As a matter of fact, yes. You're acting odd, Morgan, even for yourself. You're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." he said.

Morgan scoffed at him.

"Oh, please, Gerome, what do I have to hide, especially from you?"

"You're not the cheerful and carefree person you usually are." said Gerome. "You've been quiet, observant, and cautious around others. That's not the Morgan everyone sees. Something is off."

Morgan's mind paused at the thought that Gerome might be aware of her little mind trips. Good thing is, she knew how to disarm someone like him.

"Silly you, Gerome, something's always off with me! And this time, it's cause I'm on the lookout."

Gerome's eyebrows lifted, curious.

"On the lookout for what, exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just seeing which of you fellow men not called Inigo take a liking to me. Nothing special. And don't worry, you're already free of suspicion."

Not that Morgan could see it in the darkness, but Gerome blushed lightly under his mask.

"Um...sure. I'm still watching you, though. There's more to this, and I know it." he said.

Gerome turned around and headed to his own tent, slightly nervous. "Might be ideal to tell her tomorrow." he thought.

Morgan, on the other hand, had her issue resolved for her. She knew her next target. Gerome. Now he was hiding something from her, and what better way to find out than quietly peering into his mind?

In bed, Morgan was excited, for once, to enter someone's dream. Gerome's serious demeanor must hide some sort of fun, right?

"Stoic dark knight, I enter your mind tonight." she thought.

Morgan closed her eyes and drifted off.

This time around, the awakening in a dream part brought her to Ylisstol again. Unlike Chrom's dream, it was night. Somehow, it didn't unnerve her as much because there were lights on in the houses for a change.

"Well, for Gerome, this dream is pretty boring." thought Morgan aloud. If I find him around-"

Her complaints were stopped by the sight of two people dragging someone into an alley. A kidnapping? No matter, Morgan knew she had to intervene. Running to the alley, she stopped at the corner and peeked.

Two men in cloaks were dragging another, helpless man to the wall.

"You have something that belongs to us. Give it back!" said one of them.

"I have nothing of the sort!" said the hostage. "Release me immediately!"

"Oh brother, you're something, old man." said the other one. "You've put us in a spin. Thing is, you don't comprehend the position you're in right now. Your money is now ours, so hand it over!"

"Over my dead body!" declared the hostage.

Both cloaked men laughed as Morgan watched.

"We are all but too happy to oblige." said one of them, pulling out a bronze sword.

Morgan instinctively drew out her Levin Sword and prepared to strike them. As she charged it, a throwing knife came out of nowhere, striking the man with the sword in the shoulder.

"GAH!" he screamed. "Who did that?!"

Morgan hid behind the corner again, not wanting in on the conflict now that the element of surprise was gone. It wasn't over, though.

"I am the terror that glides in the night!" called a voice.

Gerome. Morgan knew it. All she heard was another scream from behind the corner. The scream of the other man having a dagger thrown into his knee.

"I am the protector who guards the innocent!"

More screams were heard as the sound of slashes and stabs were heard.

"I...am done here."

Morgan immediately turned around the corner, seeing a figure make an impossibly high leap up the wall next to him. Ignoring that, Morgan rushed to the aid of the not so long ago hostage, still stranded on the ground.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked, somewhat panicked.

The man looked up to Morgan. "I'm fine, dear, but thank you for your concern. I'd worry more about that guy if I were you."

"That guy." thought Morgan. Surely he meant Gerome. "Is he always around?" she asked the man.

"Yes." answered the man. "He roams around every night. Some say he has a partner."

Morgan thought for a moment. "A partner?" she thought aloud. "That's ridiculous-"

In an instant, Morgan was turned upside down and lifted upwards. She did yell on the way up, but stopped when she reached the top. Even then, the long drop did nothing to ease her fear.

"Keep her airborne, but over the roof. And turn her around." said Gerome.

Being hovered over the roof calmed Morgan down. Being spun to see Gerome and another individual, however, did not.

The other figure standing next to Gerome was a hooded individual, clearly casting magic to keep Morgan in place. A silent one, too.

"Who are you?" asked Gerome. "And why were you down there?"

Morgan, realizing that Gerome was asking her a question, snapped out of her confusion. "Okay...I'm just a tactician in training, I came to see if that man you saved needed any help, and that's it, basically. Can you let me go?"

"Tell me your name first." asked Gerome.

"Really?" said Morgan. "Can I pass on that demand?"

Gerome stood silent for a moment. "Of course." he said.

Morgan felt relieved until she realized she was over the edge again.

"Okay, okay, okay! Don't drop me over the ledge! My name is Morgan!"

Almost as if she hit a button, Morgan was dragged onto the roof and dropped immediately. Gerome rushed over to see her face when she stood up, looking at every detail.

"No...that's impossible." he said.

"Um...maybe it is possible, because...reasons?" replied Morgan. "What's so special about a Morgan anyway?"

Gerome signaled for his partner to come.

"It's safe." he said.

The figure took off the hood to show...herself. Morgan was under the hood. Both Morgans were utterly flabbergasted.

"Okay...WHAT is going on here?!" asked Dream Morgan. "Why is there another me?!"

"Forget that!" said Morgan. "Why are you with HIM!?"

Gerome looked at Morgan, confused. "Me?" he asked. "We love each other. We're married. Since you're the same person I don't think it'd be a problem to say that."

Morgan was utterly surprised. Gerome had just told her,_ in his dreams_, that he actually did love her, unwillingly, and in the most shocking way possible.

"Listen to me." said Dream Morgan. "I know that it's hard to believe-"

"Forget hard to believe, this makes no sense!" said Morgan. Gerome rejected the masks I made for him and is generally cold towards me! Well, everyone else too, but him loving me is inconceivable!"

The pair was legitimately surprised at Morgan's outburst, looking at one another awkwardly. They turned away from Morgan to whisper for a bit, leaving her out of the loop for a moment. After about a minute, they turned around.

"Alright." said Dream Morgan. "We have the solution."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" she asked.

"You don't worry about that." said Gerome. "Just be ready for him to talk to you tomorrow."

"We'll handle the rest." said Dream Morgan.

Morgan let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you'll handle the rest?" she asked. "Exactly how?"

The pair laughed with her. "It's all in the mind, you know." said Dream Morgan.

Morgan was caught off guard by that statement. "Wait, what-"

She fell over. Dream Morgan had placed a spell on her. Somehow.

"Your screams were indeed loud." she said. "But now you're sound asleep, soon to be awake, under my influence. You take care now."

The last words Morgan heard before blacking out.

Morgan slowly opened her eyes. It was utterly confusing. Did _his dream, of all things_, know what she was doing? Not a question she wanted to stay up for.

She closed her eyes again, hoping to have the answer soon.

**End Chapter Notes: Yup. Gerome and Morgan. A favorite of mine. I'll settle their story in a Paralogue, don't worry. Getting everyone else invaded is my priority :P**

**Any comments? Let's hear them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Growing Up

Chapter 7 - Growing Up

**Author's Note: Don't worry, shippers, I'll get to the GeromexMorgan part soon enough. Maybe after two more dreams I'll make the Paralogue(though when it happens, it'll be written to synchronize with this chapter, so forgive the odd beginning).**

After the lovely confession with Gerome earlier, Morgan had retreated back to her tent. The good thing was that nobody saw them when the mass exchange of feelings occurred. Except maybe Kellam, but he usually sees everything without being spotted.

"Okay...I'm cool. Just going back to the tent, everything will be fine." she thought to herself.

While on her way there, Morgan remembered an off-hand comment from Robin before she even began the whole dream walking thing. "Maybe you'll find your love the same way." his voice said in her mind. Somehow, it ended up being true, but not in the same way. Robin and Lucina got together from watching each other sleep talk. She and Gerome somehow found out by literally talking to each other in sleep. It was inevitably bizarre, but it happened.

Arriving at her tent, she noticed the candle emitting light inside. That was odd. Robin never left the candle on when nobody was inside. Dismissing the thought, she entered the tent.

"Surprise!" said two voices simultaneously on both sides.

Morgan's face was drained of color as she tumbled to the ground, stunned from the suddenness of the act. She didn't even feel the impact on the ground as she blacked out, and for once, not in a dream.

Soon enough, voices started bringing her back, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"...you okay? Morgan?"

"...she's coming to."

Opening her eyes fully, she saw her parents standing above her, still in the tent. Both of them looked scared to death.

"I told you that was a bad idea, Robin." said Lucina.

"You're right." said Robin. "But at least she's fine. Morgan, give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Morgan complied as Robin helped her up, slowly. She still felt a bit lightheaded, and felt her vision tilting slightly. It wore off after a few moments, however.

"What...what happened?" asked Morgan, still regaining composure.

Robin and Lucina looked at each other, awkwardly. "We...wanted to congratulate you on your confession." said a Robin, turning to Morgan. "The whole surprise thing was my idea, but I realize that this wasn't the best way to do it. I sincerely apologize on behalf of both of us. I should have listened to Lucina."

Morgan finally looked up and saw her father's face of remorse. He really did feel sorry for it.

"It's fine, Father. But...you just mentioned congratulating me for a confession. You didn't actually see that, did you?" asked Morgan.

"Actually, we didn't." said Lucina. "Ricken overheard you and whoever you were with confessing and told us shortly before you came. We're fine with whomever it was, so don't worry. You only deserve to be happy."

Morgan thought not so much of the acceptance of her love by her parents as she did of the one to spill the beans: Ricken. He didn't care for love, did he? Morgan didn't care, since she had her next target now. Though, Morgan's mind quickly returned her to the fact that her parents were still in front of her. She turned to face them.

"Mother...Father...thank you. I didn't expect the secret to be spotted by a third party, but now that it has, I'm grateful that you know." said Morgan. "Can we get some sleep?"

Both Robin and Lucina were all but willing to oblige to Morgan's wish, getting ready to sleep.

Finally in bed, Morgan put on the amulet once more and thought of her target.

"Ricken's a pretty nice guy. He casts spells and isn't afraid of anything. He might have some sweet dreams to visit."

Morgan allowed the desire to sleep to take over and send her on her way.

* * *

><p>The usual darkness enveloped Morgan as she let the subconscious take her in wherever Ricken was dreaming. The sound around her this time was...a distant amount of voices. Opening her eyes, Morgan found herself laying face down in her tent, fully dressed. Getting up, she exited the tent and looked around. It was empty everywhere, except for a large clearing close to camp. There were tables everywhere, and everyone appeared to be eating together. Curious, Morgan walked towards it.<p>

Everyone was chatting, not noticing Morgan as she walked towards the little gathering. Getting closer, she realized that it looked like a celebration. For what or whom, unknown, but it was.

Finally getting close to the gathering, Morgan looked around to see if she could find answers. Nothing really telling, sadly. Except for the fact that Robin and Lucina were strangely absent...

"Hey, Morgan! Over here!" yelled a voice.

Turning to her caller, she found it to be none other than Ricken himself. Something was different, however. He looked noticeably taller and older. The voice wasn't exactly identical, either. Morgan walked up to him.

"Hey...Ricken. What's all this about?" she asked.

"A shame you didn't know beforehand. It's my eighteenth birthday!" answered Ricken.

For once, a dream that wasn't a memory felt logical to Morgan. Ricken was always the one acting mature and all, so him dreaming about being older was something that made perfect sense.

"That's pretty nice, Ricken! Happy birthday to you!" said Morgan, now understanding fully.

"Thanks, Morgan. Although...there is something I must ask you." he said.

Morgan was surprised. "Is about a present? Because it's meant to be a surprise, you know."

Ricken let out a small laugh. "No, actually. What I'm going to ask you is better than any present you could give me." he said, smiling.

Morgan's face changed from surprised to nervous. It was sounding very much like a proposal at this point.

"And...what would that be, Ricken?" she asked.

Ricken took a deep breath, clearly nervous as well.

"How...did you confess your love to whoever that was the other night?" he asked.

Suddenly, it just got a whole lot more intriguing for Morgan. Somehow, Ricken's dream was also combining recent memories to form a rather interesting situation. He saw her confess to Gerome. Morgan theorized that he wanted to pull something similar off.

"It wasn't anything special, really." said Morgan. "He just called me over, we talked, he lead up to it, and we both kinda spilled out right them and there. Why ask?"

Ricken began to blush.

"I'm...similarly in love with someone, Morgan. I don't know what she thinks, though, and I want to confess. I just don't know how." he said, nervously.

The intriguing dial had just been turned up to eleven. Who did Ricken like?

"And who is that, Ricken? You saw my little secret and told my parents, how about sharing yours?" she asked.

A light sweat accompanied Ricken's blushing.

"...Lissa." he said, lightly.

Morgan's eyes widened considerably, but it still made sense somehow. They were both of similar age, barring dream rules, and in battle, followed similar roles, since they were both mages and clerics. Morgan couldn't think of a better woman for him.

"I honestly think your interest is sweet, Ricken." said Morgan. "What's stopping you from confessing?"

"Chrom." said Ricken. "Every time I think of how to confess to her, the thought of Chrom's reaction always stops me in my tracks. I don't know what to do." he added.

The mention of Chrom reminded Morgan of how Lucina told her that she feared the exact thing; having her desires rejected. Though, in that case, it was with his daughter and not his sister. Couldnt be that much different.

"It's funny, actually." said Morgan. "My parents had the exact same troubles, though it was with my mother more than my father."

"Lucina, huh?" asked Ricken. "What I'd give for Chrom's acceptance of her marriage to Robin..."

Morgan felt sad for Ricken. He should be able to enjoy a relationship was well without worrying all the time about a second party.

"Don't you talk well with Lissa, Ricken?" asked Morgan. "I think that'd be important in Chrom being fine with you proposing to her."

"We do, actually. She already knows of Chrom's little rescues of me years ago. And she does seem to care for me." said Ricken.

"Then ask her already!" said Morgan. "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to get, don't you think?"

Ricken's bummed expression changed slightly. "You're right, Morgan. When I see her, I'll do my best to propose." he said. "I'm just so new to this, and-"

A distant voice interrupted both of them.

"Oh, I'm not late, am I?"

Ricken's face went pale. Lissa had arrived.

"Oh god. I-I can't do this, Morgan. I'm just too afraid of Chrom!" said Ricken.

Morgan was not amused.

"Oh, come on, Ricken! You muster the courage to tell me about your secret, and when the perfect time comes, you're just going to wimp out? Aren't you a man now?" asked Morgan, trying to snap him out of it.

Ricken realized that she was right, and took a few deep breaths. "Alright...sorry. I'll just go and find Lissa now, and-"

"Hi, Ricken!" said Lissa, already behind him.

Ricken's face froze when the person he wanted to look for snuck up on him with no warning. Snapping out of his brief trance, he turned to face the woman of his dreams. Lissa was cheery as she was around everyone, but was rather oblivious to the fact that Ricken liked her.

"H-hi, Lissa! How's it going?" asked Ricken.

"It's all great, Ricken! I almost forgot about the party today, so happy birthday!" she said, hugging him. Ricken began to blush hard. He turned to Morgan, now sitting on a nearby table.

"Go on!" she whispered to him. "Don't waste your chance!"

Ricken let out a smile and turned back to Lissa.

"Lissa? There's something I need to talk about with you." he said. Lissa released him from her embrace, surprised.

"What is it, Ricken?" she asked.

Ricken took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been thinking this over for the past few weeks...I know it's my birthday, but...I want you to have this." he said, pulling something from his pocket.

Lissa looked at the object, curious. "A ring?" she asked.

"It's a signet ring, passed on in my family for generations." said Ricken. "I'd like you to wear it, and be with me...well, forever."

Lissa sported a mischievous smile. "Ah, I see how it is! You want to be close to me and Chrom, don't you?" she said, winking an eye.

"N-no, it's not like that!" said Ricken. "I mean, I see Chrom as my hero and all, but I'm really in love with you!"

Lissa let out a small giggle. "Oh, Ricken, I'm just teasing you!"

Ricken's face lightened up as his blush grew. "So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Lissa, bringing him in for the kiss.

Ricken hadnt felt this happy for a long time. He'd grown into a man, and his biggest wish had basically fulfilled itself. After Lissa finally finished kissing him, Ricken fainted from sheer happiness on the spot.

"Man, it really got to him, didn't it, Morgan?" said Lissa.

Morgan looked at the unconscious Ricken and figured that he'd be getting up soon in the real world.

"Yup. It really did." said Morgan, getting up. She walked to the happily fainted Ricken and gave him a pat on the back. "You've done me proud, boy." she said.

As she congratulated Ricken on his achievement, Chrom approached the small scene, seeing Lissa with a smile and Morgan tending to Ricken. He let out a laugh.

"So, what's gotten into him? Must've been a big shock." said Chrom.

Lissa turned to her brother, happy to deliver the big news. "Ricken proposed to me, Chrom. We both love each other!" she said, gleefully.

Chrom raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yup!" said Lissa. "I honestly wasn't expecting this. What's your take on it?"

Chrom put a hand to his chin and thought. "Well...it reminds me a lot of when Lucina wanted to marry Robin, to be honest. There I wanted what made her happy, and it was likewise an unforeseen event. Now that my sister was finally proposed to...I see no problem here since you and Ricken have been around each other for quite some time. You have my approval."

Lissa made a cute expression as she turned to Ricken, as did Morgan.

"Well, if only he were awake to hear that." thought Morgan. Speaking of being awake, he'd probably get up soon. Morgan saw nothing but a peaceful awakening this time around.

"Well guys, I'm gonna take a nap here." said Morgan. Mind getting me up when he gets up, Lissa?"

Lissa nodded to her. "Sure!"

Morgan laid down on the table, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, awaiting a return to the real world.

* * *

><p>Ricken slowly opened his eyes, waking up. He sat up in his bed, remembering the dream in its entirety, and sported a small smile. How he'd kill for that to actually happen.<p>

"At least I have an idea of what to do." he thought.

Ricken laid back in bed, happily thinking of the wonderful dream he just had and how much he thanked Morgan for helping him, oblivious to the fact that she actually did help him.

On Morgan's end, for once, she didn't awake in a rush, and she wasn't paralyzed. Finally, a light, happy dream amongst the bizarreness of the rest. Even though it was a dream and not reality, she still felt great for helping someone out.

"If everyone's dreams were this happy, I'd visit every night." she thought to herself.

Morgan laid back in bed, happy with her achievement.

**End Chapter Notes: Well first of all, I didn't update yesterday due to block and Thanksgiving :P And second, this is probably another shipping moment that I'll resolve in a side chapter. On that note, a big shout out to TheWerdna for the idea in this chapter. Love ya for that ;)**

**Leave any thoughts in a review, it's highly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Place Where Dreams Survive

**Author's Note: I've been loaded with work these days, but I'm still very much dedicated to this. I'm just going slower, and yes, the ideas some of you have suggested are happening, but maybe not the way you expected.**

**With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Targets weren't coming naturally to Morgan anymore. The only way she'd find a new one now was if someone happened to be mentioned or they happened to play a role in the day enough for her to care. She was actually starting to lose interest in her little sport, as she wasn't as excited to sleep as before. She laid in bed, bummed.<p>

Meanwhile, Lucina stood outside, at a distance from the tent, in deep thought. She wanted something to happen, but chance was not on her side these days. She was almost considering giving up.

"Still thinking of that crazy plan, Lucina?" asked a voice.

Lucina turned to see Robin approaching, ready to turn in.

"I have this odd feeling that it'll work, Robin. I just need a few more nights." she said.

Robin looked at her, unconvinced. "You're relying on a complete gamble, Lucina. How can you be so sure that you'll see her in your dreams again?" he asked.

"I feel as if the first time it happened to you and me wasn't the last of it, Robin." she said. "What if Morgan really was visiting us in our dreams?"

Robin let out a sigh. "I'm willing to support you on that theory if there were evidence to back it up, but there isn't. Besides, the idea sounds hilariously absurd." he said.

Lucina couldn't help but admit defeat. She knew deep down that the idea of Morgan visiting her in her dreams was strange, but still wanted to see it happen again, anyway.

"I guess you're right, Robin." she said. "I'll let it go by next night."

Robin smiled and kissed her on the forehead, going into the tent behind her, with Lucina following suit.

Morgan overheard everything. Lucina wanted to see Morgan appear to her, so why not fulfill a simple wish? No harm done. Robin entered the tent and got in bed, while Lucina, right behind him, kissed Morgan on the forehead without context and also got in bed and blew out the candle.

"She must REALLY want to see me." thought Morgan. "I'll grant her wish."  
>Morgan began her usual pre-dream thoughts.<p>

"I return to my mother's mind again. Wonder how she will react this time."

Morgan dozed off, ready to be carried to the dream world.

* * *

><p>In her dream, Lucina sat in a chair, somewhere. The room she sat in was medium sized, having a balcony as well as a bathroom. But Lucina didn't bother to use those for now. She wanted to see Morgan. She prayed that she would see Morgan, lest her practice of being in control of her dreams these past few nights would be in vain.<p>

Lucina let out a sigh. Her conscience told her it was impossible, but her determined mind told her otherwise. Conscience seemed to be on the winning side.

"Maybe Robin was right." she said aloud. "Have I been working towards nothing?"

Her lament was interrupted by the sudden appearance of particles in front of her. Startled, she drew her Falchion, just in case it were hostile. It was...weird, actually. She couldn't describe it. It was just a mass of energy, mystical in nature. It gathered in the general space in front of her and began taking on a vaguely human shape.

"Wait...this can't be..." she thought, lowering her weapon.

The energy began to materialize from bottom to top, forming every small detail to precision, and eventually taking on the form of...Morgan. Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. Well, her dreaming eyes, anyway. She rushed over to her daughter, laid down on the ground in a fetal position this time around.

"Morgan! Can you hear me?" she asked.

Morgan laid still for a moment, still going through her adjustment phase when entering a dream. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to adjust to the dream world once more.

"What..." muttered Morgan.

From Morgan's point of view, when she opened her eyes fully, she was greeted by what was practically a death stare from Lucina, her eyes locked on Morgan's face, with the Brand in Lucina's left eye somehow looking more intimidating to her.

"GAH!" screamed Morgan, startled by the unexpected appearance of her mother. She backed up into a wall, panicking.

"Morgan! It's okay, it's me!" said Lucina, trying to calm her down.

"You...how'd you find me?" asked Morgan.

Lucina looked upon her in confusion. "But...I didn't find you, Morgan. You literally appeared right in front of me." she said.

Morgan calmed down a little. "Ah, crud." she said.

"What's the matter, Morgan?" asked Lucina.

"Nothing." said Morgan. "It's just that-"

Her nervous speech was halted by the sudden feeling of movement. The ground seemed to be shaking.

"W-what's happening?!" asked Morgan, panicking again.

Lucina looked just as worried. "I don't know! But it's not supposed to be like this!" she said.

"Lucina...are you okay?" called an ominous voice.

The ground stopped shaking. Both looked at the ceiling of the room as they each pondered of the voice that came from above.

"What was that?" asked Morgan.

"It sounded like Robin." said Lucina. "But why would I hear his voice here-"

"Lucina?" called the voice again.

Lucina's expression changed as she realized what was going on. Robin was trying to communicate with her from the outside, in the real world.

Robin nudged Lucina again. He had just felt her twitching a bit, which woke him up. That never happened, so why happen now?

He got a little concerned when she didn't seem to awaken from the nudging, so he called to her again. "Are you okay, Lucina? You've been fidgeting." he asked.

Finally, as if she heard him, Lucina uttered something.

"yeahimfine" she said, clearly still drowsy.

Robin didn't look convinced. "You sure, Lucina? I mean, if you're having a nightmare-"

"shutupandgobacktosleep." said the drowsy Lucina.

Robin was surprised. Either she was sleep talking or she really did answer him like that. Regardless, he saw no point to bothering her.

"Fine, jeez." he said, returning to his bed.

Morgan, confused as all hell, stared at the dream Lucina, the former's eyes closed and focused. After a few more seconds, she stood up.

"Okay, that might have convinced him I'm fine, so...Morgan? You okay?" asked Lucina.

Morgan's face just screamed confusion as she stared at her mother.

"Okay." said Morgan. "I've seen some bizarre stuff these past few nights, but this right here, this tops all of them! What the hell just happened?!"

Lucina entered a state of doubt as she figured out the best way to answer the question.

"Well...let me explain what I was told as simply as possible." she said. "When we are asleep, a part of us is still aware of our surroundings, so when things that aren't loud enough to wake one up, but can be heard are, well, heard, we react to them. In this case, Robin's small plea was heard by my aware part. I talked back to him, which from the outside, can be seen as simple dreamspeak. He has no idea what's going on." explained Lucina.

"Well quite frankly, I have no idea what's going on either!" exclaimed Morgan. "How are you even aware that you're dreaming? And more importantly, why would you be aware? Were you expecting me?" she asked.

Another state of indecisiveness overcame Lucina. It was all very confusing to Morgan, seeing as she hadn't witnessed anything like it in the other dreams she visited.

"See, Morgan, I'm aware that I'm dreaming because it's a technique. Laurent taught me how to do it." she said. "I just have to focus real hard in order to do it, but I've seen it work. I've been doing this for the past few nights, just to see if I could find you again. And I did."

Morgan's confused face was unchanged by Lucina's explanation, and caused a wealth of questions to form in her mind.

"So you really have been expecting me?" asked Morgan. "Why would you wait for a figment of your mind to suddenly manifest?"

"Because I don't think you're a fragment. I think you're the actual Morgan, somehow." said Lucina.

Even though Lucina, unbeknownst to her, was completely correct, Morgan still acted baffled.

"What." she said.

"Yes. It's weird, but it's what I think." said Lucina. "Why else would I suddenly get what I wished for just when I said that I'd stop? Wouldn't that sound a little suspicious to you?"

Morgan was slowly being backed into a corner. A dreaming person is easy to fool, but Lucina was hitting the right marks.

"Well, yeah, but still, it's a little far fetched, Lucina." said Morgan. "For all you know, you're just talking to a dream." she said.

"Then again, to my knowledge, people in dreams don't appear in a mass of green energy." said Lucina.

Morgan's thoughts were stopped right there. A mass of green energy? Did she see her appear in her dream? That was bad news. Lucina nearly had all the evidence she could need to uncover the truth.

"Now you're just pulling my leg. Have you been fooling around with Father's spell books?" asked Morgan, trying to mislead her.

"I have not!" exclaimed Lucina. "I can't even use those things! How do I know you're not pulling MY leg by saying you're just a dream?" she retorted. "How do I know my own daughter isn't trying to fool me?!"

Morgan was backed into a corner, both figuratively and literally. Lucina's armor piercing question basically struck Morgan where it mattered by giving her no solid arguments to fall back on, and she was both scared and surprised by her mother's outburst. In retrospect, trying to fool her was a bad idea.

Lucina, on the other hand, when she saw her daughter cowering in a corner, was left in a temporary mental block. She had just made an outburst at her own daughter over some personal tantrum.

"Morgan, I...I'm..." she stuttered.

Lucina kneeled down and started to lightly cry. She felt incredibly guilty over yelling at her own daughter over what was really a mundane issue.

Morgan, seeing Lucina crying, felt her own sense of guilt for trying to get away scot free from the whole issue. She walked over to her crying mother and comforted her.

"Mother...I'm sorry." said Morgan. "I shouldn't have said those things."

"No...I'm the one to be sorry here, Morgan." said Lucina. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm a fool. This was all for naught, was it?"

"Don't say those things, Mother." said Morgan. "If it comforts you, yes, I'm the real Morgan. Your unlikely thoughts are true."

Lucina looked up at Morgan, seeing the honesty in her face.

"R-really?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"I'll tell you, Mother, on one condition." said Morgan.

Lucina's face perked up, happy. She immediately stood up, eager to hear.

"And that is?" she asked.

"You wait one night." said Morgan. "Just like your own little rules, there one of mine that says I can't enter a person's dream two nights in a row. Agreed?"

Lucina didn't understand fully, but nonetheless nodded.

"Agreed, Morgan. Just keep your promise." she said.

Morgan smiled. Now that the issue was over with, she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. Lucina looked upon in curiosity.

"What are you doing, Morgan?" she asked.

"Just leaving the dream, Mother. Sleeping in a dream is the only way I can do it in a safe way." answered Morgan.

Lucina left it at that. She didn't want Morgan to feel alone, however, and laid down on the ground with her, cuddling with her in the process. Morgan looked at Lucina in surprise,

"Then I won't let you leave by yourself." said Lucina.

Morgan let out a smile as she closed her eyes again and waited to leave.

Opening her eyes again, Morgan sat up in bed and looked around. For once, it was barely dawn and not earlier. Both Lucina and Robin still slept peacefully, making Morgan smile once more. Still a bit tired, she laid down again and closed her eyes to catch a little more sleep before the daily routine began.

Lucina got up shortly after and saw Morgan resting there. If what Morgan told her was the truth, then she had something to look forward to.

"You promised." said Lucina. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Notes: First of all, big shout out to ElfCollaborator for using my previous fic, Sleep Crossed Lovers, as the plot device in the latest chapter of his own ongoing fic, Lucina Reacts! It's helped bring attention, I'll say. And second, next chapter is the GeromexMorgan part I promised, so be on the lookout for that. Story will definitely get more interesting from here on out :)<strong>

**Kindly review! I like it when you do.**


	9. Paralogue 1 - What You Are In The Dark

**Author's Note: As promised, the part I'd resolve eventually.**

**For those of you out of the loop, this takes place after Chapter 6 and ends directly leading into Chapter 7, so I'd advise reading, in order, Chapter 6, this, and then Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Morgan could safely claim to not expect, it was someone's dream being self-aware. The experience last night with Gerome had completely puzzled her. Was Gerome himself aware that he was dreaming? And if so, how? The oddly specific responses from the dream Morgan and Gerome did nothing to dissuade her doubts, and in fact only enhanced them. Even so, these were questions that she could not answer without consulting Gerome himself, but that was a risky option since he really could have been unaware of it all. And even still, he was nowhere to be seen this day.<p>

Morgan let out a sigh as she walked back to her tent from the usual campfire that night. Apart from the incident with Gerome, she had no one to visit, so she'd have to skip a night of dream walking.

As Morgan walked towards her tent, she couldn't help but feel the sense of being followed. It was awfully quiet this side of camp tonight, more so than usual since most of the Shepherds tended to get ready to turn in at this hour. Ignoring the thought, she kept walking forward. As she arrived in front of her tent, she heard something.

A sound of bushes moving, close to her location. Morgan instantly drew her Levin Sword and slowly stepped towards the source.

"Who's there?" she called out, drawing closer.

The bush didn't shake when Morgan got closer. When she was directly next to it, she pulled a few branches quickly to reveal...nothing.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. She must have been a little too paranoid.

A hand touched her shoulder.

"GAH!" screamed Morgan, turning around with Levin Sword in hand.

Gerome stood behind her.

"Calm down, Morgan. It's just me." he said.

Morgan lowered her sword, breathing heavily.

"What the hell, Gerome?!" she yelled. "Isn't there, like, a normal way to get my attention?"

Gerome covered her mouth as she struggled.

"Will you be quiet?" he demanded. "The one chance I get to be with you, alone, and you'd risk spoiling it?"

Morgan stopped fighting it. Gerome just implied that he wanted to see her.

"You...want to be with me?" asked Morgan. "I don't buy it."

Gerome tilted his head. "I figured as much. Let's start slowly." he said, bringing his hand to his face.

Morgan looked upon on curiosity. Gerome was taking his mask off. After every time he refused, he was taking his mask off, right in front of her.

"G-Gerome? What are you doing?" asked Morgan nervously.

He looked up at her, mask removed.

"Here I am, in the flesh, only for you to see." he said.

Morgan blushed heavily. "I honestly do like this...but why, Gerome? What have I done to deserve it?"

Gerome let out a smile. "You know all too well, Morgan. The dream." he said.

Morgan's still blushing face began to sweat. Gerome did know about the dream after all.

"So, you know that happened?" she asked.

"I do, Morgan." he replied. "It was just far too out of place to ignore. It felt...prophetic."

"Out of place? Are you sure you weren't just having a really odd dream?" asked Morgan.

"I almost feel as if you were there, honestly. It's impossible to explain." said Gerome.

Morgan felt a sense of relief wash over her. Gerome couldn't explain it, so she was almost free of troubles...for now.

"Then don't explain it, Gerome." she said. "All that needs a little more explanation is your somewhat sudden attraction to me."

"It isn't exactly sudden, Morgan." said Gerome. "I've had this feeling for some time now, ever since you got mad over me rejecting your little gift in the form of the masks. I did feel guilty about it, and went from there."

"So, you do care for me after all. There is a hidden side to that cold, cold heart you have." said Morgan.

"This is only for you, Morgan." said Gerome. "To no one else except my parents would I open up the way I have with you."

"Gerome..."

"I've taken quite the liking to you, Morgan. It really is that simple." said Gerome, now walking towards her. Morgan didn't know what to think as he slowly embraced her. It felt...comforting.

"I love you, Morgan. There is no easier way to put it." said Gerome.

Morgan felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered the throwaway line from Robin. "Maybe you'll find your significant other this way." Except this time around, it was actually happening.

Unbeknownst to either, they were being watched. Someone had spotted them from afar some time ago and heard everything.

"That's Morgan, apparently in love." thought the person. "I can't tell who the other one is, but Robin should know."

The unwilling eavesdropper stood up and set out to look for Robin, intent on letting him know of his daughter's current situation.

* * *

><p>Both Robin and Lucina sat in the tent, preparing to turn in as always.<p>

"Lucina, have you seen Morgan?" asked Robin. "She should be here by now."

"Wasn't she in the mess hall?" asked Lucina. "I never saw her leave."

Robin looked around, thinking. "Well, I'm not turning in without Morgan here. Let's go find her." he said.

As both stood up, a voice came from outside. "Robin? You here?"

Robin stopped. It was Ricken. What would he want at this hour?

"Yes, Ricken, I'm here. Something you need?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something. It's about Morgan." said Ricken.

Lucina looked at Robin, curious. "Morgan? Could it be a bad thing?" she asked.

Robin didn't answer. Regardless of it being good or bad news, it was about Morgan, so it had to be heard. "Come in, Ricken, and tell us what you know." he said.

Ricken came through the tent opening and was stared down by Robin and Lucina. The thought of their unpredictable reactions made him nervous.

"Well?" asked Robin. "What is it about Morgan that we need to know?"

"Well...I saw her just now with someone. One of the future children. She was apparently confessing her love to him, from what I heard." explained Ricken.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. His daughter, in love with someone?

"This is oddly similar to how Chrom reacted to me liking you, Robin." said Lucina, turning to him. "Should we talk it over with her?"

Robin remained silent, still in profound thought. He was fine with it, but he mainly wanted to know Lucina's feelings on the matter before coming to a conclusion.

"Ricken...thank you for this information." said Robin. "Would you kindly leave me and Lucina to ourselves?"

Ricken started stepping back. "Oh, sure, Robin. I hope I haven't...made you mad...or...anything. Ok, I'm out."

Ricken left the tent as instructed, leaving Robin and Lucina alone.

"Lucina...what's your view on all this?" asked Robin.

"Honestly, Robin, I'm rather fine with it." said Lucina. "Like I said just now, it's reminding me of my own situation with Chrom when ypu and me hadn't confessed to each other yet. Except here, we know how to deal with it."

"I say we be direct about it." said Robin. "Say upfront that we are fine with it as long as they truly love each other."

"But wouldn't that make her nervous?" asked Lucina. "I agree on the direct part, but we don't want to come across as harsh."

Robin stopped to think for a moment. She had a point.

"Then we make it...fun." said Robin with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End Paralogue Notes: Yeah, sorry this was a bit short. The ending is set up to lead into Chapter 7, as specified. With this out of the way, the story will continue as normal now. After I write up the next chapter, the subplot will take over and specific character dreams will happen less frequently.<strong>

**Leave a review, your input is valued :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Beastmaster

**Author's Note: Last "normal" chapter before the mentioned subplot kicks in. And because of that, I'll entertain you with this one :)**

* * *

><p>In the night, after Robin and Lucina had slept, Morgan was torn. The decision to sit a night out before potentially centering her dream walking on her parents or entertaining herself was overwhelming. Problem was, there wasn't really anyone entertaining per se; Stahl would fit if it wasn't for his...fascination with food. Maybe Laurent, but her quirky attitude annoyed him. Who else would fit?<p>

During her deep thought, the memory of Gerome confessing to her would keep popping in. It suddenly came to her; Cherche. Unlike Gerome, she was much more lively to the point of being amusing. Her interactions with the wyvern she owned were fascinating to Morgan. Definitely worth a night in her opinion.

The amulet was donned once more...and for amusement, maybe for the last time.

"Is a wyvern a dragon? Who cares, Cherche knows." thought Morgan.

As she closed her eyes, she prayed to live through it all...wyverns aren't exactly friendly.

(Line)

The first thing that greeted Morgan when her senses came back was an unfamiliar ceiling. There wasn't a tent or building she recognized with it. Sitting up in place, she looked around. The building she was in was large, almost enough to fit fifty soldiers. There was, oddly enough, nothing else besides this.

"Hello!" she called out, hoping for any sort of response. "Anyone here?"

Morgan's voice echoed through the chamber, nothing in sight.

"Oh well." she thought. "Might as well try and find a way out."

Morgan walked around, trying to at least find a way out. Her endeavor in feeling the walls led her to find something...interesting. It felt...scaly.

"Wait...walls aren't scaly." thought Morgan. "That's what-"

Morgan stopped as she realized she was touching a wyvern.

"By Naga!" yelled Morgan, backing away. The wyvern she was touching soon turned to face her and slowly walked towards her. Morgan fell on her rear as she backed away, desperately finding an exit. Unfortunately, all she found was a wall. Scared out of her mind, she covered herself in lieu of death by wyvern.

The wyvern, for that matter, still approached slowly. Arriving in front of Morgan, it did nothing, simply staring at her. Morgan, baffled as to why she wasn't dead, dream-wise, uncovered herself and looked at the creature, which was staring her down.

The wyvern wasn't looking ready to kill. Hell, it didn't even look ready to harm her, even. It just stood there.

"What the hell?" thought Morgan aloud. "Why isn't it killing me?"

The wyvern tilted it's head. "Hi to you too." it said.

That did not just happen. A wild, possibly untamed creature did not just talk in coherent human language to her.

"You...talk?!" asked Morgan.

"I do." said the wyvern.

Morgan felt the huge urge to respond, but her very baffled and alarmed state prevented her from uttering a word. Eventually giving in to her panic, she fell on her back, having fainted from the sheer surprise.

The sound of voices came to be the first thing she heard when regaining her consciousness this time. One sounded familiar. The other...didn't.

"...what happened?"

"...just said hello..."

Morgan slowly opened her eyes to find, thankfully, Cherche, and not so thankfully, the wyvern who talked to her, standing above her limp body.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Morgan, still on the ground.

Both turned to Morgan relieved that she got up.

"Morgan! You're finally awake!" said Cherche, happily. "I do apologize for his...unexpected greeting."

"His?" said Morgan, still dazed.

The wyvern put himself in view of her face. "My apologies, m'am." it said.

Morgan's eyes shot open as she realized it was the talking wyvern from before.

"GAH!" she yelled, standing up in a hurry. "You're that, that talking wyvern! Wyverns don't talk!"

The wyvern let out a deep, yet humble laugh. "Oh, you don't even know our tongue, do you?" it asked. "I cannot fault you for that. We haven't properly met, it seems. I am Alzin, first born of Minerva."

Morgan calmed down when she realized that the wyvern really was peaceful and not the wild animal she believed it to be. Then again, she was still flabbergasted at the fact that, well, it talked.

"Okay...Alzin." said Morgan. "How did you learn to talk anyway?"

"We were taught your human language by Lady Cherche here. She and her son understand us more than anyone." explained Alzin.

Her son. "Gerome." thought Morgan. Morgan wondered if Cherche already knew of Gerome confessing to her. But the more immediate thought of the fact that Alzin said "we" came back.

"You said "we". There's more of you?" asked Morgan.

"Indeed, young one. Come onto my back. Lady Cherche will lead us to the building."

Seeing no reason not to comply, Morgan mounted the wyvern as asked. It didn't feel all that uncomfortable despite not having a saddle. It crawled slowly across the ground, following Cherche where she went.

"What is this place?" asked Morgan.

"It's Wyvern Valley." replied Cherche. "I built a settlement here for dear Minerva to rest. She found a significant other, as well. It brings me joy to live here, quite frankly."

The brief journey brought them to an area with about 5 other wyverns around. The sight of it left Morgan in awe. They looked the same size as Alzin, but each were different colors. There was a red one, a blue one, a white one, and two with different shades of gray. Violation of common sense aside, Morgan seemed to like it.

"Wow...and can they all talk?" she asked.

"Of course they can." said Alzin. "Lady Cherche, if you could call them, please."

Cherche let out a whistle, attracting the other wyverns to their position. Alzin stepped back a little, still carrying Morgan atop him. The five wyverns soon landed in front of them, each distinguishable from the last.

"You called, Lady Cherche?" asked the red one.

"Yes, I have." said Cherche. "A human friend of mine wants to see your gift of speech." she said, pointing at Morgan.

"Oooh, another human!" said the blue one. "Do we introduce ourselves?"

"Please do." said Cherche. "Line up, and introduce yourselves...slowly."

The wyverns lined up, one by one. The red one came out first.

"I am called Yeldir, young one. What do you go by?" it asked.

"I'm...Morgan." said Morgan, still in mild disbelief.

"Oh, that's a nice name. I hope to make the best of acquaintances."

Yeldir left the line, to be replaced by the blue wyvern.

"Morgan, is it? I am Shiram. I tend to burn most humans alive, but you're a nice one, from what it seems. I think we'll get along just fine." it said.

As with Yeldir, Shiram left the line, to be followed by the white wyvern.

"I am known as Raykia." it said, distinctly feminine.

"Wait, there are female sounding wyverns?" asked Morgan. "I thought all of you were male!"

Raykia simply stared at her, seemingly offended.

"...did I say something out of place?" asked Morgan. "I'm so sorry!"

"Please, don't be." said Raykia. "I'm just the one female wyvern here besides Minerva. It's a common mistake."

She left the line for the final two to introduce themselves.

"We're twins! Together we are called the Twinbellows!" they said in unison.

Morgan laughed.

"You both sound pretty happy about it." she said.

"And we are!" they said. "We synchronize well."

Both left the line after introducing themselves to join the others.

"As you can see, Morgan, this is my family." said Cherche. "I very much value their company."

"Of course, of course." said Morgan, yawning. "Got anywhere to sleep around here?"

"Why yes, we do." replied Cherche, turning to her wyverns. "If any of you would be so kind?"

Alzin stepped forward. "Lay on the ground, young one." he said.

Morgan curled up into a ball on the ground as asked. Alzin then crawled up to Morgan and covered her with his wings. To Morgan, it felt rather...comfortable. And warm.

"Now sleep." said Alzin.

Morgan closed her eyes to be taken back to the real world.

* * *

><p>Another peaceful awakening for Morgan. And now, the plan to enter Lucina's mind once more, as promised.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Note: Sorry for the rather short chapter. I wanted to wrap this up so I could get into the much more interesting subplot. Stay tuned for that :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 - A Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note: I've taken my time writing this entry; for one, I want this to be a good read, and for another, the idea for another fic has been shoved in my fa-er, suggested, by a kind few. It won't interfere with me finishing this, though.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The time had come for Morgan. It was time to make a return to her mother's mind for a third time, after making a promise that she intended to keep. The thought of it, though, did put her off. What would Lucina do after Morgan told her everything? Would she tell Robin? Maybe ask for a night with the amulet? Pointless questions for the moment, though, as there was no feasible way to predict the outcome. But that's what this night was for.<p>

Morgan laid in bed, the first one ready to do so. Robin was still undressing, and Lucina hadn't even arrived yet. As time passed, she wondered how it would be before the dream. Would Lucina come in and remind her, possibly? Or would it look and be quite awkward for both parties and Robin, who surely had zero idea of what was going on? Unlike her previous thoughts, this one actually had possible answers. It was just going to take some time for them to appear.

"I have no idea of how to handle this." thought Morgan. "I can't improvise that much, either..."

Morgan remained deep in thought, hopeful that she'd have a plan before turning in.

Lucina stood outside the tent, nervous. She knew that tonight, something significant would transpire in her dreams. And yet...she didn't know what to think of it. Lucina remembered very clearly that Morgan promised her that she'd come back in one night, for reasons unknown. But was it really going to happen? She remained somewhat skeptical of the whole thing. However, she did not wait all those hours for nothing. Tonight, all of *her* questions would be answered...hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the tent. Her eyes immediately locked on Morgan, laying down face up, eyes closed yet clearly not asleep. but her mind tried to shake them off.

"No...I can't make it look strange." thought Lucina. "I don't want to put off my own daughter in the case that she's telling the truth. I'm just going to go about my business and pray it goes normally."

Lucina successfully diverted her attention from Morgan and began preparing to turn in. Even as she did so, the very thought of Morgan kept coming back her mind nonstop. Pushing through her thoughts, Lucina finally finished and climbed in her bed, which had been recently switched positions to be alongside Morgan, on Robin's petition. She got comfortable, and before sleeping, turned her head to Morgan, who still wasn't asleep.

"You promised." whispered Lucina. "I'll be here."

Lucina turned over and closed her eyes.

Morgan, unbeknownst to Lucina, heard it all. The sound of those words made her tremble at her core. She really did remember, and she was indeed expecting her. The fear aside, Morgan was ready to see into the dreams of her mother, again.

"Third time's the charm. Let's see how Mother acts this time around." thought Morgan.

Morgan turned over, closing her eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Repeating her dream manifestation trick, Lucina willingly dreamed her small room once more. The same place where Morgan came to her two nights ago. Lucina sat on the floor of said room, waiting patiently for Morgan. Waiting for the one person who could give answers to her odd questions to arrive. The wait really was tedious to her.<p>

"I'll just ask her and wake up." thought Lucina. "No need to drag it on for any longer."

Lucina kept waiting, looking around the room of her own creation. She had tried to make it resemble the Ylissean palace for comfort reasons, nevermind it being a particularly memorable place for her as the place where she was born.

As with the other night, without warning, a stream of green particles suddenly began to gather in the center once more, approaching from behind her.

"She's here." thought Lucina. "She kept the promise."

As with the last time, the mass of energy began combining to form a human shape, getting the smallest details down. Once the mass had been formed, it was given form and color, fully forming Morgan in the dream world. Once that was done, the now fully formed Morgan was gently let down on the ground by whatever supernatural forces had formed her.

Lucina stood up and walked forward to the center, now showing an unconscious Morgan, who was brought into Lucina's dream face up this time as opposed to a fetal position.

"Morgan." said Lucina. "Can you hear me?"

The former still lay on the ground, adjusting to the dream world. Slowly, however, she began to move.

"Ungh..." grunted Morgan. "Mother? Is that you?"

Morgan still hadn't opened her eyes yet. A normal issue for her, but a slightly worrying one to Lucina.

"Yes, Morgan, I'm here." she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mother...I'm fine." said Morgan. "Still adjusting myself here..."

Morgan slowly began to open her eyes. Greeting her vision, of course, was Lucina, kneeling above her. Slowly, she rose from her position and stood up, finally in sync with Lucina's mind. She turned to face her mother...who was dressed oddly.

"Is that a new robe, Mother?" asked Morgan. "I've never seen it on you."

Lucina looked at her robe and Morgan in succession. "Oh, this?" she asked. "This was something I wore when joining Robin and a few others in these things they call "hot springs." It's called a yukata. I only chose to wear it here to feel comfortable, let's say."

Morgan stared at it for a moment. Maybe it was because she was used to seeing Lucina in her usual combat attire, but it looked...gorgeous to her. Maybe a little to consider for real world chat.

"Alright...so that's a thing." said Morgan. "But enough of that. I'm guessing you have a wealth of questions on your mind, Mother?"

Lucina's face dimmed down a bit.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." said Lucina. "But where do I start..."

"Start anywhere, Mother." said Morgan." "You'll probably the answers you want."

Lucina took a deep breath.

"Why enter my dreams in the first place?" she asked. "What drove you to do that, and for that matter, how did you do it?"

"It was my own curiosity over the subject of how you and Father met, Mother. The idea of you two getting together through sleeping, it didn't sit with me until I heard you in dreamspeak one night. From there, that specific curiosity was born." explained Morgan. "As for how I did it:"

Morgan pulled out the amulet from under her robe, exposing it.

"This amulet was given to me by Henry. It allows me to enter anyone's dreams so long as I think of them before I turn in." said Morgan.

Lucina looked at the amulet with intrigue. Something so small was allowing her daughter to do these amazing things. It was almost inconceivable.

"And...whose dreams apart from mine have you entered, Morgan?" she asked.

"Father's, Chrom, Gerome, Ricken, Cherche, Anna...and not in that order, either." she said. "Yours was the first I entered, just to satiate my curiosity."

Lucina blushed slightly. Of all the people Morgan could have visited, she chose to see hers first. But what caught her off guard were the mentions of Robin and Chrom.

"My own father." said Lucina. "What did he dream?"

Morgan shuddered at the question.

"That's...hard to explain. First off, I had the misfortune of joining him in a nightmare. Secondly, it was a nightmare, where everyone had been captured, thrown in a dungeon...including you and me, by one of our own." said Morgan.

Lucina was taken back by Morgan's explanation. A traitor among the ranks was nothing to scoff at.

"Who captured us?" she asked.

Morgan let out a sigh.

"This will be hard to answer convincingly...it was Cordelia." said Morgan.

Lucina's eyes widened in surprise. *Cordelia*, of all people, tying up everyone and throwing them in a dungeon? And for what? The idea of it made her laugh, and fail miserably at containing such a laugh.

"M-Morgan." said Lucina between laughs. "You cannot be this serious about it."

Morgan was not amused.

"Did I mention she was crazy for Chrom and that she *killed me* when I helped everyone else?" said Morgan, ticked off.

Lucina's laughter stopped as quick ly as it had begun. The thought of her daughter, killed, by one of their own, no less, angered her. And over a stupid reason, to boot.

"I heard that correctly, didn't I?" asked Lucina, clearly startled. "Cordelia, out of some mad love for my father, killed you in a dream when you helped the others?"

"At least, that's what I believe happened." said Morgan. "She threw her lance at me, but for whatever reason I was only hit in the head by the butt of the lance. The last things I heard before being forced out of the dream were Chrom's desperate pleas for help."

Lucina immediately regretted laughing at the prospect of her father's nightmare given what happened to Morgan.

"I-I'm so sorry for laughing at that, Morgan. I had no idea something like that happened." she said, saddened.

"It's fine, Mother. Robin's dream was much more lively, if it comforts you." said Morgan, not as annoyed anymore.

Lucina's frown turned to a smile.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"No subject in particular, honestly." said Morgan. "Among the things I found were some bizarre Risen riding wolves, some journal entries, and..."

Lucina stared intently at Morgan, who had stopped.

"And what?" she asked.

Morgan took a deep breath.

"You sleeping with Father in what I believe was your tent, in an adorable manner. Fully clothed, I might add." she said.

Lucina blushed again. She did remember sleeping with Robin that one night, right after he confessed his love to her. It was really a tender moment.

"Um...that's certainly a nice thought." said Lucina. "And what afterwards?"

"Nothing, really. I went back to sleep in his tent and emerged in the real world. Thankfully, with no side effects."

"Side effects?" asked Lucina.

"Oh, I forgot to mention those." said Morgan. "Depending on how the subject exits a dream, there is one of many ways in which I can awake.  
>Should it happen peacefully, I awaken normally, and unharmed. If they awake from a nightmare or panic, however, I wake up paralyzed. Unable to move or even speak, yet completely aware of what's going on around me. I really must scream in those moments, but I can't. Your first dream and Chrom's were examples of the latter."<p>

Lucina's face returned to a worried expression. She remembered panicking at that wedding when Morgan appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps that image of Morgan sleeping peacefully was a farce...

"By Naga...I'm so sorry, Morgan. I pray you never have to go through that again." said Lucina.

"I can never guarantee it, Mother." said Morgan. "I just have to hope that the dreamer is at peace."

Both remained silent for a moment, clearly awkward.

"Anything else you should want, Mother?" asked Morgan.

Lucina gulped audibly.

"Can I...borrow that amulet for one night? Just one." she asked.

Morgan instinctively clutched the amulet, protective of it.

"What are you going to do with it? Who are you visiting?" asked Morgan.

"I...just want to see what Robin dreams of." said Lucina. "Nothing more. Please?"

Morgan stopped to think about it. She had to ensure that the secret be kept.

"Alright, Mother. But on a few conditions."

"Like what?" asked Lucina.

"First, you use it for that night and that night only, and secondly, we keep it under discretion. I don't want anything spreading. Deal?" asked Morgan, extending her hand.

Lucina extended her own hand only seconds after the deal was proposed.

"Deal." she said.

Smiling, Morgan laid down on the ground, ready to return to the real world.

"I'll give you the amulet in the morning. I just need to return now." said Morgan.

Morgan closed her eyes.

"Morgan?" asked Lucina.

"Yes?"

"Will you remember to do it?"

"I remembered to come here again. I'll remember to give you an amulet, surely." said Morgan.

Finally answering all of Lucina's doubts, Morgan allowed herself to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Morgan sat up and saw Lucina still asleep next to her.<p>

"In the morning." thought Morgan. "I can catch some more sleep before then."

Morgan laid back down, content that some weight was lifted off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Note: Finally got time to finish. Final exams are a pain.<strong>

**Any thoughts? Kindly review!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Beautiful Dreamer

**A/N: Classes and now my laziness suck. But hey, I was able to push through, so enjoy this next chapter. We're drawing close to the end here.**

Morgan still slept after exiting Lucina's dream. The thought of the promise she made to her was nonexistent during her second sleeping period. All Morgan wanted was to get more sleep before potentially being nagged by Lucina for the amulet. Thankfully, she got a few more hours worth.

"...Morgan."

Morgan heard it. A very light voice, calling out for her name, in a volume that could only be described as a whisper.

"...get up, please?"

Not used to getting up so early when beckoned by someone else, Morgan slowly opened her eyes. The darkness impaired her vision as she tried to adjust to the environment.

"What..." said Morgan.

"It's me, Lucina." said the voice. "Put on some robes and come outside."

Just barely making out Lucina, Morgan saw as she stood up and exited the tent. Still disoriented, Morgan sat up in her bed. "Come outside", the words repeated in her mind. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and looked around for her robes. Morgan would always leave them next to her bed to avoid any confusion. Putting them on, she exited the tent as asked by Lucina.

Morgan saw her leaning on a tree, very much in deep thought. Now Morgan wanted a way to hear people's thoughts. But that wasn't important.

"I'm here, Mother." she said.

Lucina turned to face her.

"Morgan...good morning. Do you remember why I brought you out here?"

"Not really, Mother...did we arrange something?" asked Morgan.

"The amulet, Morgan." said Lucina. "The one I asked you to lend me."

The memory snapped in Morgan's mind. Lucina had indeed asked for the dreaming amulet.

"Oh, that." said Morgan, reaching in her robes. She pulled out the amulet and held it in her hand.

"That's the amulet?" asked Lucina. "It looks like any other."

"Indeed." said Morgan. "But as I've proven, it has mystical properties that allow dream walking. Do you remember what we agreed on, Mother?"

"Of course I do, Morgan." said Lucina. "Only one dream. Then, I give it back to you."

Morgan smiled as she handed over the amulet to Lucina.

"Hope you enjoy seeing what Father dreams. For now, I'll be going back to bed until the daily routine begins." said Morgan.

Morgan turned and walked away, leaving Lucina with the mystical amulet in her hands. Lucina herself was anxious to see the effects of the amulet, but that would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Nighttime could not have come faster for Lucina. She didn't express it, but she was anxious to do what Morgan had been doing for several nights; enter dreams. But she wanted to enter one. Just one. The one belonging to Robin. She always wondered what went on in his head when he slept. And now, she'd have a chance to find out.<p>

Sitting in bed, no one else around, Lucina put on the amulet. It wasn't a tight fit, but not loose, either. She hid it under her clothing, knowing that Robin could come in at any moment.

Robin came in alongside Morgan. Chrom had called them both in for matters unknown to Lucina, but nothing too important. They both went their separate ways to get ready for slumber. Eventually, both were dressed, in bed and ready to turn in.

"Good luck, Mother." whispered Morgan.

A few unexpected words from her daughter, but ones that Lucina could appreciate nonetheless. The candles blown out, Lucina remembered the next step to entering someone's dream that Morgan told her of: thinking about them.

"My dear Robin. What does his mind hide when he sleeps?" thought Lucina.

Her thought finalized, she closed her eyes, finally getting to what she had been waiting for.

* * *

><p>The feelings that accompanied Morgan during her outings into dreams came to Lucina as well. The feelings of darkness, emptiness that could be felt during entry. Lucina felt scared while it happened, not knowing what to do.<p>

Once the sounds began to vanish, she slowly began opening her eyes. The first thing Lucina recognized was her location: her old tent where she slept before joining Robin after their marriage. But why was she there?

Sitting up, Lucina looked around. It all seemed normal. Her belongings stayed as they were before joining with Robin. Was this truly his dream?

"It feels so...real." she thought to herself. "I have to find Robin."

Lucina stood up and began walking towards the exit. Leaving the tent, the camp looked strangely...empty. Walking around the tents, she peeked inside a few and saw that everyone was merely sleeping. Lucina took a glance at the sky and saw that it was still rather early in the morning, not even dusk. The new question to Lucina was why Robin dreamt of everyone sleeping.

Reaching Robin's tent, Lucina quickly noticed that there was a faint light shining from inside. "Must mean that Robin is awake, but why at this hour?" she thought. Seeing as they already knew each other well, Lucina found no issue in peeking inside to see what he was doing.

When she peeked inside, she found Robin at his desk, apparently very concentrated. "Wouldn't it have been better if Robin began work later in the morning, just to get more rest?" thought Lucina. In spite of her doubts, she entered the tent in full, standing behind Robin, still engrossed in whatever he was writing.

"Robin?" asked Lucina. "Are you okay?"

The sudden appearance of Lucina startled Robin greatly.

"GAH!" yelled Robin.

Lucina's surprise arrival caused him to tumble from his chair and onto the floor, all while backing up towards his bed. He was still breathing heavily while he realized that it was Lucina who accidentally startled him.

"L-Lucina! What are you doing here?" asked Robin, nervously.

"I...came in to check on you." said Lucina, turning to the tome. "What are you writing at this hour?"

"Nothing truly important." said Robin, visibly sweating. "Would you please, er, leave me?"

The words used instantly made Lucina suspicious. What on earth was Robin writing that he wanted to keep a secret? Ignoring his plea, she reached for the tome.

"Lucina! P-please don't read that, I beg of you!" said Robin, exasperated.

Still ignoring him, Lucina opened the tome. There was a small piece of ripped paper in the middle of the tome, possibly where he left off the last time. Turning to that page, Lucina began to read. Her eyes widened at what was written.

"Just how do I admit to Lucina that I love her? Whatever she's been dreaming, I envy it! I really wish that she'd hold me like she says in her dreamspeak...gods, this chips away at my mind every time I think of it!"

From there, it instantly clicked to Lucina: Robin was reliving a memory via a dream. Judging by his reaction to Lucina grabbing the tome, it was arguably during their period of awkwardness outside the battlefield.

Remembering that Robin was still there, Lucina turned to see him. To her utter surprise, Robin was curled up in a ball, crying. The emotionally steeled, hard to break tactician of the Shepherds, dismantled by something as simple as a secret. To Lucina, it was no secret; after all, they were married. But since this was a memory, Robin's reaction was understandable.

She walked over to him, feeling somewhat guilty for altering his dream like that.

"Robin?" asked Lucina.

Robin didn't respond. He wasn't "there", so to speak. His emotions had completely overridden reality at that moment. Lucina knew his biggest secret, which shouldn't have happened like that. Not so suddenly.

Lucina knelt next to Robin, concerned for his well-being.

"Robin, answer me!" said Lucina, now clearly worried.

"I'm...sorry." muttered Robin.

Lucina was surprised at the comment.

"Sorry about what?" she asked.

"Sorry...that I could never tell you that to your face...that I kept it hidden...I'm a fool." he said, still weeping.

Seeing Robin reliving a memory, now in such a painful way, was rather hard for Lucina to watch, given that she also caused it. She quickly tried to think of a solution, something to calm him down.

Lucina put a hand on his face.

"Robin. Look at me." she said.

Robin stopped shaking for a moment and lifted his face slowly to meet her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

"What...?" he said, weakly.

With no warning and without giving it much thought, Lucina pulled Robin's face into hers and kissed him as tenderly as possible. She wanted him; or rather, his dreaming form, to feel it.

Robin himself was baffled. Lucina, of all people, was giving him a kiss so sweet he'd swore they were married. His mind didn't recognize it at the moment since he was asleep and it was a memory, but they were. Just a temporarily misplaced memory.

Withdrawing from Robin's lips, Lucina looked at him. His face emanated a rainbow of emotions, from happiness to confusion. Robin truly couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"You..you just...kissed me..." said Robin.

"I did. Because I love you."

Robin blushed hard at the statement. If something like that had happened in the real world, he would have fainted on the spot. He was utterly grateful for his luck, even if it was a dream, unbeknownst to him.

"You...do?" asked Robin, his sad face fading away.

"Yes, Robin, I do. I always have."

Robin's frown turned to a teary smile.

"Lucina..." he said.

Robin stared at her, blankly, for several seconds. It slightly unnerved Lucina, but not gravely.

"Are you okay, Robin?" asked Lucina.

Unexpectedly, Robin wrapped Lucina in his arms and dropped on her, landing on the bed, all while delivering a series of kisses, leaving Lucina with a mix confusion...and happiness.

"You're quite happy, aren't you, Robin?" asked Lucina, still assaulted by Robin's undying love.

"Yes, Lucina, I am!" he shouted, ecstatically. "I haven't been able to be this close to you in...forever! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Deciding that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, Lucina began kissing him as much as he kissed her. It truly felt quite nice, even for a dream.

"Lucina." said Robin.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin, oddly, said that while still kissing her a lot. There wasn't even any space for him to say it.

"Lucina!" he said, again.

It was then that Lucina realized that the voice was ominous. The actual Robin was calling her. Almost instantly, the dream went dark.

* * *

><p>Lucina opened her eyes to find herself still in bed, no doubt...but leaned over on Robin's side, kissing him. Robin himself was staring awkwardly at her.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Lucina didn't know how to answer. She was just as confused as he was.

"Um...I was having the most beautiful dream. Sorry about that..."

Robin couldn't help but sympathize. Last he remembered, he was vividly kissing Lucina, but the details of why slipped his mind.

"To be honest...I was too, but probably not to merit me kissing someone in their sleep, Lucina."

"I'm so sorry, Robin. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." said Lucina.

Robin turned back to his bedside, hiding a small smile. He really was enjoying the dream until Lucina woke him by accident.

Lucina, on the other hand, was conflicted. If this was the sort of thing Morgan saw, it had to stop. But how to tell her?

"I'll stop her...through her mind." thought Lucina, looking to Morgan.

**End Chapter Notes: Super sorry for leaving this unattended. First it was classes, and then my own procastination...jeez. I'll make sure to finish this story soon.**


	13. Finale - One Last Dream

**A/N: Yup. I'm bringing this to a close. I had a lot of fun writing this(save Cordelia's murderous self), but there are other things I want to write, too. Sorry if your favorite character didn't get an episode, but hey, I try to please as much as I can.**

**With that, enjoy the finale!**

* * *

><p>Following her...interesting exit from Robin's dream, Lucina stared at the soundly sleeping Morgan, thinking of the idea she(Lucina) had just conjured in her mind. Lucina saw it necessary to stop Morgan from continuing her little escapades into the dreams of others, and the best way, logically, was to give Morgan a taste of her own medicine. Get in her dream, and put down her desire to jump into the minds of everyone around her, harmless as it was in most cases.<p>

But how? Lucina had no intentions of scaring or traumatizing her daughter. All she needed was a good example of the things she did being done to her. Nothing harmful at all.

"Morgan said something about not entering someone's dream twice in succession the other night." thought Lucina. "She never said, however, that I couldn't enter a different person's dream in the same night."

The plan was one that had to be done now. Lucina agreed with Morgan that she lend her the amulet for one night. With who knew how many hours left until dawn struck, Lucina was very clearly on a time limit. Laying on her bed, Lucina performed the incantation thoughts a second time, now with the target being her daughter.

"After experiencing it for myself, I enter the mind of the one who has been entering minds: Morgan, my daughter."

Lucina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, determined to put an end to Morgan's charade.

* * *

><p>FLucina, while entering Morgan's dream, fought off the sounds that accompanied her. She had to show no weakness and no fear when invading her daughter's mind, and it had to be done from the beginning. Even as the ambience of nothingness surrounded her, Lucina maintained firm.<p>

Opening her eyes, Lucina found herself face up, laying in the tent. Sitting up hurriedly, she examined her surroundings, finding that nobody was around.

"Morgan dreams without people around her...so it seems."

Standing up, Lucina exited the tent and looked around. The camp looked quite empty. Nobody to be seen anywhere. It almost seemed suspicious.

"I have to find Morgan...whatever it takes and wherever she is." thought Lucina.

Lucina began searching around camp for her daughter. She had zero idea of any possible starting locations to look, but given that Morgan had the camp as her dream location, she couldn't be far. But at the same time, there was nowhere logical to look.

By the time Lucina had opened the last tent in camp, she was contemplating giving up. That was, until she got a lead. The last tent she opened had a torn page inside, words written on it. Curious, Lucina picked it up and began reading it.

"You fell for it."

Lucina was curious. What did she fall for? And who left that there?

"This is ridiculous." thought Lucina. "I should keep looking and leave this note here-"

"Finally got you, Gerome! Come out quietly!" shouted a voice.

Morgan. After all the trouble Lucina believed would occur looking for her, Morgan practically did all the work for her. As far as Lucina could tell, Morgan was probably trying to prank Gerome or something. "Might as well play along to mess with her." thought Lucina.

"Alright, Morgan, you've caught me!" shouted Lucina.

Morgan's smirking face turned to a face of utter confusion. Lucina wasn't supposed to be here.

"Mother?" she asked. "I-is that you?"

Slowly emerging from the tent, Lucina made sure to make her reveal grand. Make it confusing. Judging by Morgan's face, it was working.

"Hello, Morgan." said Lucina. "How are you?"

"M-Mother?! What on earth are you doing here?!" said Morgan. "You're supposed to be with the other adults! I saw you leave with them!"

Lucina let out a small laugh.

"I never left, Morgan, and I'm very much with you now."

Morgan looked around in disbelief. She saw Lucina leave with them. It was basically impossible for her to be there. She knew it.

"It doesn't make sense! Nothing here does!"

"I'm not intervening in anything, am I, Morgan? Is my presence somehow a problem?" asked Lucina.

Morgan kept looking around, baffled. Suddenly, however, an answer came to her. An unlikely one, but an answer nonetheless.

"I know what's going on. You're inside my head, aren't you, Mother?" As illogical an answer it was, Morgan was right. Lucina was in her head. The trick now was not letting her in on the secret.

"Am I not always in your head, Morgan?" asked Lucina. "A part of your unfortunately lost memories...or is it something I'm missing?"

"That's...actually pretty sound thinking, Mother. But it doesn't change the fact that this makes zero sense. Again, I saw you leave with the others. So how can you be here?"

"I just am, Morgan. Nothing else to it."

The discussion, now in a broken record cycle of sorts, was about to be interrupted.

"Morgan? What's going on?" asked an approaching voice.

Both Lucina and Morgan turned to see the source of the question, none other than Gerome himself. Even with the mask on, he looked just as confused as Morgan.

"Lucina? Weren't you with Chrom?" he asked.

"See?! Even Gerome knows it makes no sense!" exclaimed Morgan.

Lucina was left in a tight spot. She couldn't easily hold up the lie now that Gerome, of all people, was supporting Morgan's argument. There had to be an alternative way to do it...

"Wait...why is Gerome here?" asked Lucina, attempting to mislead them. "That reminds me, you shouted for Gerome when I picked up that note, Morgan. What gives?"

"Oh boy." said Gerome. "Another cute prank, dear Morgan?"

"It's not that at all, Gerome! Just a mixup!" said Morgan.

"Uh-huh." retorted Gerome. "Ever since we got together you've had an insatiable taste for joking around. Why?"

"I just want to keep you happy! Make you smile more!" answered Morgan.

Lucina was just about as confused as Morgan at this point.

"Stop it, you two!" she yelled. "Is this the confession Ricken told us about, Morgan?"

"Suppose it was." Morgan replied.

Lucina turned around, failing to believe it. Of all the children in the camp, not Owain, not Inigo, not Laurent, but Gerome was the one she loved.

"You've got to be kidding me-" said Lucina, turning around, her statement interrupted by the sight she saw.

Gerome, of all people, was tenderly embracing someone. Given that he was cold to his own parents at times, it came as a huge shocker to Lucina to even witness such a sight. Then again, she was in Morgan's dream, after all, and if Morgan's words were to be believed, odd things were not in short supply.

"You don't need these elaborate pranks to make me happy, Morgan." said Gerome. "I have you."

"That's actually very sweet." said Lucina, smiling. "Gerome of all people being so loving towards another not called Minerva is not something I'd ever expect to have seen."

Morgan removed her face from Gerome's chest, turning to face her mother,

"Yes...he has a soft side. It just took some time to open it up." said Morgan. "But now that the now ruined prank is out of the way...how are you here, Mother?"

At this point, Lucina just wanted to get straight to the point without ruining her own plan. The answer could always be true, from a certain point of view.

"What if you were dreaming, Morgan?" she asked. "What if this whole scenario was your mind just acting up?"

Morgan stopped at the question. Lucina specifically mentioned dreaming. Remembering Chrom's dream where a duplicate Morgan existed, the answer finally came to her.

Lucina had used the amulet on her.

"You ARE inside my head, Mother...after all, that amulet I lent you allows you to do that." said Morgan.

"Wouldn't it be a bit silly to assume that everything odd you see in a dream means that person is in your mind, Morgan?" asked Lucina.

"Yes it would, but given the circumstances, it's the only answer that makes sense, Mother."

Morgan was slowly falling into Lucina's hands with those answers. The armor piercing question was at hand.

"I'm not disturbing your privacy, am I?" asked Lucina. "I mean, you've entered so many dreams, including mine, so who's to say you haven't done the same?"

As Lucina expected, Morgan was left in an awkward situation. She now had to face up to that explanation.

"I...didn't account for that." said Morgan, now donning a relenting expression. "It was a thing that was supposed to last two nights at most with you and Father, but my curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry."

Lucina looked at her daughter and smiled. Morgan had learned her lesson.

"It's alright, Morgan. You'll just have to promise me to not do it again."

Just as Morgan intended to answer, the ground began to shake lightly.

"What's going on?!" shouted Gerome, apparently still there.

"I know what's going on." said Lucina. "Morgan! Listen to me very carefully..."

* * *

><p>Once again, Robin had been awakened by one of the other two people sleeping next to him through something foreign. This time, Morgan had nudged him repeatedly, by accident, of course, but it happened. Robin looked at his daughter, apparently still asleep, and hoped to get an answer.<p>

"Morgan? Are you awake?" he asked.

No answer. Maybe if he nudged her a little more...

"I'mfinefather." muttered Morgan, clearly still asleep or at worst not even half awake.

The understandable words stopped Robin before he nudged Morgan again.

"You sure, Morgan?" he asked. "I mean, you were just now fidgeting..."

"gobacktosleep." Morgan muttered again.

Robin elected to listen to Morgan and simply let her be.

"Alright, fine." he said, laying back down. "Girls, always the repelling ones, aren't they?" he thought to himself.

Back in the dream, Lucina supervised Morgan as she was talking tin the outside world. Kneeled, with her eyes closed, Morgan was concentrating heavily.

"It's over." said Lucina. "You can stand up now."

Morgan did just that, clearly stressed out from focusing so hard.

"Please don't make me do that again, Mother." she said.

"I won't have to if you stop going into dreams, Morgan." said Lucina with a small smile.

Morgan stopped to think for a moment. She really had gone a bit too far with the whole dream walking thing. Maybe it was time to stop.

"So, what do you propose, Mother? To stop this...habit I've formed?"

"I just maintain possession of the amulet, Morgan. It's that simple."

"And form a habit yourself, Mother?" said Morgan, unconvinced.

"Good point." said Lucina. "What's your solution, then?"

"Hide it where it can never be found. Or just get rid of it."

"Fair enough. I'll dispose of it in the morning."

Lucina walked around, sort of undecided. She didn't know what to do now.

"I suppose I'll be on my way, then." said Lucina, laying on the ground.

Morgan knew what she was doing. Leaving the dream. Only fair to give back the affection Lucina gave her when she left that other time. Laying on the ground next to her, Morgan hugged her mother, waiting until she left.

* * *

><p>Lucina was treated to the sight of Morgan sleeping when she opened her eyes, a rather peaceful sight. Still getting adjusted to the real world again, Lucina remembered what she would do once it was morning. Given that it was just before dusk, she figured that it wouldn't hurt to do it now.<p>

Getting up from bed, Lucina grabbed her Falchion and went outside. Removing the amulet from her neck, she hung it from the blade of her Falchion, and with no remorse, held on to the amulet and sliced the string off, leaving only the metal part.

"To think that something so small formed such an invasive habit." thought Lucina. "There's only one way to truly dispose of it."

Lucina laid the unstrung amulet on the ground and held her Falchion above her head, in a stabbing position. She counted to three, and lunged it downwards, splitting the amulet in pieces. It was done, but she wasn't.

In a very mundane use of her sword, Lucina excavated a hole in the ground, collecting all of the amulet pieces on the ground and dumping them in there. She covered the hole with the leftover dirt, ensuring that nobody with common sense would find it. Even if they did, it was useless.

"And that's the end of this issue. Time to enjoy the rest of my nights without thinking of Morgan invading dreams...or the prospect of me doing so." she thought.

Lucina turned and walked to her tent, the job done. No more dream walking...that was, until and unless Henry made a new amulet...

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Notes: I know some of you may have wanted your favorite character to get a chapter, but more ideas are given to me on a frequent basis, and I can only work on so many fics at once. I'm bringing this to an end so I can finally do a requested fic that I left on a tremendous delay.<strong>

**Regardless, did you enjoy the story? Leave a review if you did, or comment about what you may have not liked. I read everything.**

**See you all next fic.**


End file.
